The Choices We Make
by Jez1
Summary: When Faith needs help, Bosco is there for her, but Faith is left with more than one decision to make. (FaithBosco pairing) FINISHED
1. In One Night

SEASON/SEQUEL: set late season 4

SPOILERS: Small ones for 'Spring Forward, Fall Back'; 'Snow Blind'

AUTHORS NOTES: Just so you know, I realize this timeframe should mean that Cruz is around, but her presence would really ruin the story, so for this fic she doesn't exist. I've also tried to make Emily a little less like the teenager from Hell. There's a scene in here that I feel would be a good catalyst for that change and I hope I pulled it off.

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of Warner Brothers, NBC, and John Wells. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

FEEDBACK: Yes Please! I love to know what you think.

Copyright © Jez, June 2004.

o0o

She wasn't even sure what had started it. One moment Faith was making herself a light supper, having just finished shift, and the next she and Fred were screaming at each other. He'd been drinking, that much she knew, and it scared her to think that he'd fallen off the wagon. She'd gotten used to her new husband and - even if she could do without the bible bashing - she certainly didn't want the old Fred to return.

"Where in the hell did you get booze from?" she shouted.

"Last time I checked, I was old enough to go and buy it myself," he sneered back at her.

"You know what I mean," she retorted. "Jesus, Fred, you're a recovering alcoholic for Christ's sake!"

"Oh, so now we're going to start with the name-calling, huh?"

She shook her head. She didn't want to deal with this. She remembered from before that it was impossible to reason with him when he was drunk. "I'm going to bed," she said, leaving her sandwich half made and walking past him toward the bedroom.

"Don't you walk away from me!" he raged, grabbing her arm as she walked past him.

"Get your hands off me!" she growled, wrenching herself free. Her wrist burned from his grip and she knew she'd have a bruise later.

"What are you gonna do about it, huh, Faith?" he taunted, pushing her in the chest. She stumbled back and hit her hip on the corner of the kitchen bench, wincing. He loomed in front of her and she suddenly felt scared. He was out of control and she had a feeling this wouldn't end well.

"Get out of my way, Fred," she told him, her voice low and controlled.

"Or what?"

She pushed him in the chest, hard. "Or I'll make you move," she growled.

He stumbled back and fell over one of the kitchen chairs. He looked stunned for a second, but then his face went as dark as thunder. "You bitch!" he roared, getting to his feet.

He started stalking toward her and Faith felt her heart race. The man before her looked nothing like her husband. His face was contorted with rage and his eyes were wild. She was suddenly afraid she wouldn't make it out of this. She backed up into the corner of the kitchen and got ready to fight. He was bigger than her, but that didn't mean she wasn't gonna fight back. She refused to cringe as he raised his hand, poised to strike...

"Dad, no!"

Faith looked over her husband's shoulder and saw both her children standing by the door. Charlie looked scared out of his mind, but Emily surprised her. She was looking at her father with such contempt it actually brought tears to Faith's eyes.

The appearance of his children seemed to deflate Fred's anger and his face turned from anger to mortification. "Faith--"

"Get out of here, Dad." It was Charlie this time, stepping forward from behind his sister. "We don't want you here."

Fred looked devastated. "Charlie, Em--"

"Just go, Dad," Emily agreed, her voice hard. "Come back when you're sober."

He turned to look at Faith, but there was nothing she could say. Even if she wanted to, the lump in her throat would never have allowed her. She couldn't believe that her children were standing up to their father like that. They were looking after her and she had never felt more loved then she did right at that moment. She'd always figured that if it ever came down to it, the kids would choose Fred over her, but she'd been clearly mistaken.

Fred skulked from the room and a few seconds later the front door slammed closed. The adrenalin Faith had been running on suddenly drained, making her legs turn to jelly. She slid down to the floor, shaking like a leaf.

"Mom?" Emily called, rushing to her side. "Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head, dislodging a tear and sending it cascading down her cheek. "I'm okay," she whispered.

"We won't let him hurt you, Mom," Charlie told her, curling up on the other side of her.

His determined promise made the tears come in earnest and she wrapped her arms around the both of them. "Oh, God, I love you both so much."

"We love you too, Mom," Emily assured her.

Faith wasn't sure how long they stayed cuddled on the floor. Eventually they moved and Faith called one of her friends, asking her to take the kids for the night. Diana agreed quickly, probably sensing her friend's distress, but Emily and Charlie took a little more work. They were both adamant that they wanted to stay with their mother, but the truth was Faith didn't want to be in the apartment if and when Fred returned and she certainly didn't want her kids there.

"I'll be okay," she assured them, as she dropped them off at Diana's.

"Go to Bosco's," Emily suggested. "He'll look after you."

She hadn't even thought of going to her partner's until Emily mentioned it, but as soon as her daughter said it, Faith knew there was nowhere else she could go. But could she dump this on him? Bosco wasn't exactly comfortable dealing with her personal crises. Besides, chances were he wouldn't be alone. It wouldn't be fair to disturb his night just because her marriage was in tatters.

Faith told herself all of these things as she drove, but she still ended up parked out the front of her partner's building. She looked up to where his apartment was, seeing the light shining in the window. It was like a beacon, shining bright to show her the way to her sanctuary. She sighed and got out of the car. If he was with someone, she'd make a hasty retreat, she promised herself.

Heading up in the elevator, Faith couldn't help but remember what had happened less than an hour ago. What had happened to her husband to push him back over the edge? But it wasn't even where he had been before his heart attack, he had been worse than before. She was used to him being loud and mouthy when he drank, but he had never raised a hand to her before. Had she driven him to this?

She was almost in tears again by the time she stood outside Bosco's apartment. Taking a deep breath, she raised her hand and gently knocked.

Bosco was lazing on the sofa, watching the Discovery Channel, when he heard the quiet knock on the door. He frowned, wondering who would be calling by this late. His dance card had been rather empty of late, so he didn't think it was some girl calling by for a little bit of action. Maybe he should just ignore them and hope they went away. He was in no mood for company anyway.

"Bosco? Are you there?"

He sat up quickly and then jumped to his feet. It was Faith and she sounded upset. He was at the door in an instant, pulling it open and immediately looking into her teary blue eyes. "Faith?" he questioned, reaching out to her. "What happened?"

She shook her head, allowing him to pull her into his apartment. "I'm sorry, Bosco, but I didn't know where else to go."

"Are the kids all right?" he asked, leading her across the room and gently pushing her down onto the sofa.

She nodded. "Yeah, they're fine. I dropped them off at a friend's."

Bosco's frown deepened. "Is it Fred?" he asked. She flinched as he mentioned her husband's name. "Faith?"

She looked down at her hands and he followed her line of sight, seeing she was playing with her wedding band. "Things haven't been so great since Emily came home from the hospital," she admitted. "He blames me and I guess I blame him for what happened." She sighed. "He's started drinking again."

Something twisted in his gut. "Did he hurt you?"

She shrugged, "I gave as good as I got," she assured him.

Bosco swore and jumped to his feet. "That bastard!" he growled. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"Bos, no!" Faith cried, jumping in between him and the door. "Please, it's not worth you getting in trouble over. It was only a bit of pushing and shoving."

He glared at her. "He has no right to touch you, Faith. You know that."

She nodded, eyes still teary. "I know," she assured him, placing a hand on his chest. "I'll deal with it when he's sober. I just..." she sighed. "I didn't want to be alone."

He had her in his arms in an instant. "You're not alone, Faith. I'll always be here for you."

She broke down completely at his words, clinging to him as she cried. Bosco wasn't sure what to say to help her, so he said nothing, just held her tightly and rocked her slightly. He wasn't used to his partner being the weak one. Normally it was her helping him, not the other way around. He was so used to her being the strong one and it made him hate Fed all the more to think that he'd reduced her to this.

"Come on," he said eventually, once her sobs had reduced to the occasional hiccup. "You need to get some sleep."

Faith pulled away from him and wiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry, Bos. I should go and let you get some rest."

He grasped her hand in his before she could turn away from him. "You're staying here tonight," he told her. She opened her mouth, no doubt to protest, but he cut her off before she could get a word out. "I promise, the sheets are clean," he told her, grinning in an attempt to lighten the mood.

A small smile graced her face and she gave his hand a squeeze. "Thank you."

He returned the hand-squeeze. "Come on, I'll find you something to sleep in."

He led her into his room, letting go of her hand so he could cross his room to the chest of drawers. He grabbed an old hockey shirt and then turned to her. "You want boxers or something?" he asked.

She shook her head. "That'll be fine, Bosco."

He nodded, placing it on the bed. "I'll just be out on the sofa if you need me," he said, making his way to the door.

She nodded. "Thanks," she said, her voice soft. "I really appreciate this."

He nodded. "We're partners, Faith," he told her. "I'll always be here for you."

Faith felt the tears well at his reply and turned to grab the shirt so he wouldn't see. She heard the door softly close and allowed her eyes to close for a moment. Her emotions were all over the place and she hated feeling this out of control. She sighed, swallowing her tears and glanced at the shirt Bosco had left out for her. It looked worn and was obviously loved. Without even thinking about it, she raised the shirt to her face and inhaled. It smelled like Bosco and the scent made her feel safe. Nothing would happen to her while he was around.

She changed quickly and then climbed under the covers, lying down in Bosco's bed. The smell was more powerful there and she couldn't help but close her eyes and savor the feelings it evoked. There was a knock on the bedroom door and her eyes snapped open. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Are you decent?" Bosco asked.

She smiled. "Yeah, you can come in."

He pushed the door open and peered around it, like he wanted to make sure she was really fully clothed before he walked in. He smiled when he spotted her in his bed and moved into the room. "Sorry, I just needed to get a pillow."

Faith held out her hand. "Come here, Bos," she coaxed. "Lay down here with me for a minute."

He didn't question her, just walked over and lowered himself down on the other side of the bed. Then he rolled himself onto his side so he was facing her, propping his head up on his hand.

"What am I gonna do, Bosco?" she asked. "I can't be with him anymore, but I don't know how to do it without him."

"You're gonna be okay, Faith," he assured her. "You know I'll help out any way I can and I know my mom would love to help out with the kids." He smiled. "I think she's resigned herself to the fact that they're as close as she's gonna get to grandkids."

She smiled at that. "You'll have kids one day, when you find the right person."

He shook his head. "Nah, I'd be too worried that I'd end up like my old man."

She shook her head. "You're gonna make a great dad, Bos. You're nothing like your father."

She reached out and ran a hand through his hair. His eyes closed and he appeared to be enjoying the caress. He was so handsome and lying there beside her, with his usual smartass façade gone, she didn't think he'd ever looked more attractive. It awoke something in her, something she hadn't felt for a long time. Arousal. She wanted him.

What would he do if she pursued her newfound feelings? Would he reciprocate? Was it even possible that someone like Bosco could be attracted to someone like her? She was certainly a far cry from his usual bedfellows. One more look at the content expression on his face had her moving closer and pressing her lips to his.

He did nothing for a few moments, obviously surprised by her bold move, but then his lips yielded under hers and he returned the caress. It was soft and gentle and Faith found herself pressing closer to him, wanting more.

After a few minutes Bosco pulled away, a look of surprise on his face. "Faith," he murmured. "This is crazy."

"I want you to love me, Bosco. Just for tonight." She allowed the desperation to show in her eyes and she saw something give in his. Then he moved toward her and captured her lips in a kiss that was far more potent than the first.

TBC


	2. The morning after

Early the next morning, Faith was lying wrapped up in Bosco's arms, listening to the galloping of his heart as they came down from their post-orgasmic high. They'd had sex the night before and it had been soft and gentle, so different to how she'd imagined it would be with Bosco. He had worshipped her body and left her feeling like every nerve ending had short-circuited. Then he'd held her in his arms as they'd gone to sleep, stroking her back and whispering nonsensical words into her ear.

She'd woken up an hour ago, still lying in his arms. It had surprised her. She and Fred slept like bookends, each hugging their edge of the bed. It felt amazing to wake up wrapped in a warm body. She'd woken him with a kiss and they'd had sex a second time. This time had been a little wilder, a little more like she'd imagined, but no less powerful than the first. She couldn't remember a time when Fred had been up for two rounds in one night and then she cursed herself for even thinking that. She would not ruin this moment by thinking of her deadbeat husband.

"You okay?" Bosco asked, still sounding a little breathless.

"Yeah," she replied, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I'm perfect."

"Good."

She could hear the pure masculine pride in his voice and couldn't help but smile. He had a right to be proud of what he did. Hell, she was in awe of how well he'd seemed to know her body, even though they'd never been together before. She tried not to think that it was probably because he'd had a lot of practice, instead choosing to believe that it was because of how well they knew each other and how close they were.

"You up for some breakfast?" he asked, nuzzling her hair.

"Yeah, mind if I take a shower first?" she asked.

"Go ahead. The towels are under the sink." He gave her a final squeeze before slipping out of bed. "I'll get the coffee started."

She watched as he leisurely pulled on a pair of sweats, not bothering with a shirt. He gave her a final grin before heading out of the bedroom. Faith laid there for a little longer, wondering how this was supposed to work. Bosco seemed so relaxed about the whole thing, but she was scared to get out of bed and let the real world intrude. She guessed she just wasn't as experienced in dealing with the morning after scenario. Did he expect anything from her? Did she expect anything from him? She just wasn't sure. The previous night had been exactly what she'd needed and if she was honest, she needed a whole lot more from him. But she couldn't think like that. Bosco was her partner and friend, that was all.

Faith finally made a move, getting to her feet and collecting her clothes from the chair where she'd laid them the previous night, before heading into the bathroom. She took her time showering, in no hurry to leave the sanctuary that the bathroom provided. How was she supposed to act when she walked into his kitchen? Was she supposed to touch him? Kiss him good morning as she accepted a cup of coffee from him? Pretend it didn't happen? That they were still just friends?

She shook her head. There were far too many questions in her head and too few answers. She had to just go out there and take her lead from him. Getting out of the shower, she dried off and dressed in the clothes she'd shown up in the night before. She ignored the bruises that reminded her of the reason she'd turned up at her friend's place in the first place; reminded her of the fact that she was a married woman who had committed adultery.

"Hey," she heard Bosco call from the door. "You haven't been washed down the drain, have you?"

She started at his voice. "Uh, yeah... I mean no. Uh, I'll be right out," she stuttered.

"Breakfast's ready," he called, and she was pretty sure he was smiling. She didn't have to see him, she could hear it in his voice. He was probably highly amused at her being so uncomfortable with the situation.

Faith waited a minute before she left the bathroom. Bosco wasn't in his bedroom and she wandered out to find him sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. She almost stumbled at the normalcy of it. How many times had she walked into her own kitchen and found her husband eating breakfast while reading the paper?

Bosco looked up at that moment and treated her to a smile. Her heart - which was generally immune to his charm - did a little back flip at the image. "Breakfast's getting cold," he told her, pointing to the plate of eggs sitting opposite him.

_Okay, I can do this,_ she thought. _If I shovel enough food in my mouth, I can't say something stupid, right?_

Breakfast passed quickly but quietly, though Faith remained tense the whole time. She took her lead from her partner, putting up an air of relaxation but it was hard when he kept looking up and smiling at her in a way that made it clear he'd gotten lucky last night. Normally, she'd be teasing him by now, but it was a little different when she was the one who put that look on his face.

"You want me to clean up?" she asked, taking their plates over to the sink.

Bosco got to his feet and folded the newspaper. "Nah, I'll do 'em later."

She nodded and turned back to him. "I guess I should get home," she said at last.

He looked down at the floor, kicking his toe on the linoleum. "Yeah."

She sighed. "Bos..." she paused until he looked at her. "I don't regret last night. It was amazing and I'll never forget it."

He smiled. "I'm here for you, Faith, in any way you need me."

She felt the almost overwhelming urge to drag him back into his bedroom, but that wouldn't help her with what was to come. It was bad enough that she was going to have to talk to Fred while remembering Bosco. Instead, she gave him the largest smile she could muster. "Thank you."

Turning and leaving his safe-haven was one of the hardest things she had ever done, but she knew that she had to. She had to face her life and not stay wrapped up in the dreamland he had created for her. It was time to face Fred.

The apartment was quiet when she stepped inside. She'd considered picking the kids up on her way home, but she just didn't want to put them through seeing another fight between their parents. She was putting her coat on the rack when she heard his quiet voice.

"Where are the kids?"

She turned to see that Fred was standing at the end of the hall, shoulders slumped and face sad. He looked like he had the hangover from hell and Faith couldn't help but feel he deserved it. "They're at a friend's," she replied. "I didn't think they needed to see a repeat of last night."

He slowly walked into the room. "You don't know how sorry I am about last night. I was completely outa line, I know."

She swallowed hard. "I want you to leave, Fred. I can't go through that again. I can't put the kids through that again."

"You know I'd never really hurt you, right?" he asked.

Faith shook her head. "You did hurt me, Fred, and I'm not just talking about the bruises."

"Come on, Faith," he pleaded. "You can't just kick me out after fourteen years."

"And I can't live with someone who's a time bomb, waiting to go off." She shook her head sadly. "I won't live like that. I've seen too many women destroyed by abusive husbands and I won't allow myself or our children to go through that."

"So that's it?" he asked. "End of story?"

"I need some time away from you, Fred, and you need to sort yourself out."

"And then maybe we can try again?" he asked, hope in his eyes.

She remembered the way Bosco had loved her only hours before, the way she'd felt as they'd fallen asleep together. How could she be with her husband ever again after knowing all that she was missing out on? "I don't know," she settled for.

He sighed. "I guess that's better than no." He looked at her for a long moment. "What about the kids?" he asked.

"If they want to see you, I won't stop them," she replied. "But--"

"But they're pretty pissed at me," he finished for her. "I can't say I blame them." He stepped toward her. "God, Faith, isn't there someway--"

"Don't, Fred," she interrupted, holding up a hand to him. "Please don't make this any harder."

He nodded, his shoulders slumping in defeat. She tried not to feel for him, but he was still her husband, still the father of her children. There would always be a place for him in her heart, not matter what.

TBC


	3. The Bombshell

Sorry for the delay. I'd have had it up earlier but the site's editor decided to keep changing the formatting without my permission. Why, I have no idea, but if anyone has any ideas as to how to stop it stripping punctuation marks then I'd love to hear it. (And no, I don't use smart quotes or anything.) Anyway, enough whining. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Faith looked at her watch and then back at the small white stick sitting before her. She felt a sense of déjà vu as she waited for the seemingly innocent piece of plastic to do its thing. She remembered when she was waiting to see if she was pregnant the last time, standing there, hoping against hope that she'd just gotten her dates wrong. Now... She looked at her watch and realized that it was time. She only paused a second longer before she peered at the stick. 

It was blue. She was pregnant.

She didn't need a doctor to confirm it. In her heart she knew the test was right and she knew exactly when the baby had been conceived. Six weeks ago to the day, when her best friend had loved her, just as she'd asked.

They hadn't talked about it since she'd left his apartment that morning and things had pretty much gone back to normal between them. The only difference was she'd catch him looking at her sometimes, with a contemplative gaze that she couldn't quite decipher. She'd caught herself looking at him as well. Remembering that night, wondering what - if anything - it had meant to him.

Now things were definitely different. She was pregnant with Bosco's child and she had no idea what to do about it. She knew the best thing for everyone would probably be to head straight to the clinic and get rid of it before anyone had a clue. But the thought caused her heart to constrict painfully and she knew without a doubt that if Bosco found out he would never forgive her. She remembered the way he'd reacted the last time she was pregnant, remembered him telling her that Fred had a right to know. She had to tell him, no matter what it could do to their relationship.

* * *

Bosco sighed as he walked up the steps to the station house. He was feeling antsy and he was pretty sure he knew the reason. It'd been six weeks for him. Six lonely weeks of cold beds and nights spent alone in front of the box. He hadn't been with a woman since the night he spent with Faith and he was beginning to wonder why. 

He'd thought - or hoped perhaps - that once things had settled down between Faith and Fred she'd come back to him and maybe explore what they'd started to that night at his apartment. It was a foolish notion, he knew, but he just couldn't get her out of his head. _You need to go out and get laid_, he chastised. He would go out tonight, he decided. If Faith gave him no indications during shift, he'd go out and find someone to help him forget how great being with his partner had been.

With that new resolve, he walked into the locker room and promptly forgot what he'd just been thinking about, as he laid his eyes on his half-dressed partner. She already had her uniform pants on, but other than that she only had her white tank top on. She wasn't the slim model type that he usually went for. Faith's body had a strength, one he'd certainly enjoyed six weeks ago.

She turned to look at him and Bosco found himself flushing slightly at being caught out. "Hey," he said, hurrying into the room.

"Hi," she replied, in a voice that didn't quite sound right.

He looked up at her, casting a critical eye across her face. She was tired, he could see that, but there was something else; something he couldn't quite read. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied, but the response sounded automatic. She strapped on her vest and then reached for her shirt.

Bosco wondered if he should push her, but figured he had eight hours to find out what was going on. Instead, he opened his locker and then pulled off his shirt. He looked up to see that Faith had paused in buttoning up her shirt. She was watching him, with a look he was pretty sure was at least partly desire. Her eyes were roaming over his bare chest and he felt his own desire stir at the intensity of her gaze on his body. He kept getting changed, not letting on that he knew she was watching him. It was the first time she'd done anything that at least suggested that there was something between them.

Bosco was just putting on his vest when she came around the locker door and stood beside him. "Bosco, we need to talk."

He looked up at her and frowned. She looked nervous. "Everything all right?" he asked.

She shrugged, not meeting his eyes. "Depends on your definition of all right," she replied.

Sully entered the locker room and Faith seemed to tense even more at his arrival. "Uh, hey, Sully," she greeted, turning back to her locker.

"Yokas, Boscorelli," he greeted. "Ready for another exciting day protecting the wonderful people of New York?" he asked, disdain dripping from his voice.

"As always," Bosco replied, still watching his partner.

She closed her locker and picked up her jacket. "I'll see you guys in roll call," she told them, over their shoulder.

"Faith?" he called, confused. Hadn't she wanted to talk?

"Later," she replied, leaving the room.

"What was all that about?" Sully asked.

Bosco could only shrug. "I have no idea." He looked back toward the door she'd just gone through, frowning.

* * *

Their shift had been hectic and Faith found herself both disappointed and relieved that they hadn't had time to talk. Bosco had prodded a few times, but there was always another call and she chose to ignore him as they headed from job to job. Now, they were heading back to the house for the night and she could feel her nervousness rearing its head. She knew she needed to tell him tonight, but she didn't want to do it now or someone would catch on back at the precinct. Bosco wasn't exactly great at keeping a lid on his emotions.

"God, I'm glad that we're not always that busy," Bosco said, as he pulled the RMP into its parking space. "I feel like I could sleep for a week."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," she agreed, following him out of the car and into the house. The night had left her exhausted, especially with the pregnancy weighing heavily on her mind.

"You think these jag-offs do a ring around and decide on a night to create merry hell?" he asked.

Faith attempted a laugh and tried not to watch him change his clothes. "Sure, Bos, it's all some conspiracy aimed at making us work our asses off."

"I'm not kidding," he retorted, sitting down on the bench to tie his shoes.

Faith smiled, just as she was supposed to, but in the back of her mind she knew her time was running out if she wanted to tell him. "How about I make you some coffee at my place? The kids are at my mother's tonight."

He looked nervous for a moment and she wondered if he thought she was going to jump him the moment they were alone. It was an interesting idea, but she had a feeling he was going to wish that had been her plan by the time they finished talking.

"Uh, okay," he eventually replied.

She forced a smile. "Great, don't have to catch the subway now."

He chuckled. "If you wanted a lift, you could have just asked," he said, closing his locker.

"I know," she replied. "But we do need to talk."

He nodded. "Okay. Let's go and talk then." He held out a hand for her to precede him out of the locker room and she walked out, not looking back until she was outside the precinct and walking toward his car.

"You didn't have plans, did you?" she asked, as an afterthought.

He shook his head. "Nah, nothing concrete."

She wondered if he'd been planning to see someone and refused to analyze the feelings that thought evoked. "We can do this some other time-"

He shook his head. "You wanted to talk. We're going to talk."

Faith felt relieved. She'd given him an out, but he hadn't taken it. Surely that meant she was more important than whatever - or whomever - he'd been going to do, right?

They made the trip back to her apartment in relative silence; the only noise was the low hum of the radio and the occasional curse when another driver did something to annoy Bosco. Soon he was pulling his Mustang into a parking space and turning off the ignition.

Faith felt reluctant to leave the car and go up to her apartment. Once there, she knew that she would have to tell him that she was pregnant and she still had no idea how to say it or how he'd react to the news.

"You gonna sit here all night or can we go up to your apartment?" he asked, shaking her from her thoughts.

She shook her head. "Sorry, I was miles away." She reached for the door, but paused when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Faith, if you're not comfortable being alone with me-"

She shook her head vigorously. "That's not it, I promise."

"Then what's going on?" he asked.

She shook her head again. "Not here, come on." She got out of the car, trusting that he would follow, and made her way into the apartment building. Again they said nothing as they rode the elevator up to her floor and then headed down the hall.

"Okay, the suspense is killing me," Bosco said, when they walked into her apartment. "What's going on that's got you so strung out?" He paused and then his eyes widened. "Tell me you're not getting back with Fred?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not getting back with Fred," she assured him. "I'm... God, how do I say this?" she asked.

"Is it the cancer?" he asked, his voice turning soft and worried.

She shook her head quickly, wanting to remove the scared look from his face. "No, it's not the cancer."

"Then what?" he asked, a hint of frustration seeping into his voice.

"I'm pregnant," she finally blurted out.

Bosco's face was a picture of shock. "Uh, congratulations," he managed to stutter out. "Have you told Fred?"

She shook her head. "No." She looked at him. "I don't think Fred's the father."

She saw the moment realization dawned and he dropped quickly onto the sofa. "Are you... are you saying it's mine?" he asked. He looked up at her and she gave an uncertain nod. She just wasn't sure how he was going to take this.

His mouth opened and closed but no words came out for a moment. "Didn't we use a condom?" he finally asked.

She shook her head. "Not the second time."

He groaned. "Oh, God, I'm sorry, Faith. I know this is the last thing you need right now."

"Hey," she said, sitting down by his side. "You weren't exactly alone in doing this. We both got caught up in the moment."

He let out a breath and turned to look at her. "And now we're having a baby."

Her eyes immediately left his to look at her hands and she tried to stop the guilty look crossing her face. "Bos..."

"You're not keeping it, are you?"

Something twisted in her gut. "How can I? I've just left my husband and I've already got two kids to support. How can I add another baby into the equation?"

"You know I'll support you, Faith, financially and otherwise. You're not in this alone."

"It's not that simple," she told him, a hint of pleading in her voice.

"So that's it?" he asked, getting to his feet. She could see the anger was bubbling away just under the surface, fighting to get through. "You've made your decision and to hell with the rest of us?"

She felt a stab of anger. "This is my body, Bosco! My decision!"

"And that's my baby!" he shouted back, pointing an accusing finger at her stomach. He turned his back to her, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "I gotta go," he muttered.

"Don't just walk away from me," she pleaded.

He shook his head, but didn't turn back to look at her. "I am mad as hell, Faith. If I stay, I'm gonna say something I'll regret later." Without uttering another word, he headed for the door.

Faith flinched as the door slammed shut and then the tears started. She hadn't been expecting that at all. She'd thought Bosco would have supported her decision to have an abortion. After all, they'd had what was effectively a one night stand. Why would he want her to keep a child that had been created that night? Was it just that he hadn't been consulted before she'd made the decision? Bosco did have a tendency to need to control every situation. Was this just another example of that need to control? It had to be, there was no way that he really wanted to have a child with her. Was there?

* * *

TBC 


	4. The Aftermath

Bosco stormed out of the apartment building and got quickly into his car. He stuck the key in the ignition and forcefully turned it, the Mustang roaring to life. Putting it into gear, he peeled out of the parking space and down the street.

He was livid. He couldn't believe that Faith would make a decision like that without consulting him. _Then again_, he thought bitterly. _It's not the first time she's done it._ He hadn't agreed with her decision then and he certainly didn't agree with her decision now. It took two people to make a baby and it should take those same two people to make the decision on whether or not to end its life.

So intent on his internal barrage, he didn't even notice the red light until he was halfway through the intersection. He looked up and was relieved to see that there wasn't anyone coming the other way. He cursed his inattention and pulled over to the side of the road. He had to get a grip. He could have gotten himself or, worse still, someone else killed because he was so angry.

"God, I need a drink," he muttered.

With that thought in mind, he pulled his car back onto the road and headed for the nearest bar. Bosco wasn't one to drink heavily often - having two alcoholic parents put a stop to that - but at that moment he just wanted to have enough alcohol in his system to numb the pain and make him forget the confusion.

Heading into the dark and smoky establishment, he moved to a seat at the end of the bar and ordered a whiskey with a beer chaser. He downed the shot quickly and the beer was finished not long after. "Keep 'em coming, buddy," he told the bartender.

He was into his third round when he felt someone take a seat beside him. He turned, first noticing a pair of long legs, then a short skirt and a tight fitting shirt that barely contained a pair of ample breasts. Finally he met the woman's face, taking in her sparkling green eyes and long, blonde hair.

"What are you doing hiding in the corner?" she asked, her smile showing off a set of pearly white teeth.

Bosco shrugged. "Didn't think I'd be great company at the moment," he replied.

She smiled and licked her full lips. "If you don't mind me saying, I think you look like you'd be great company," she returned.

Bosco took another look at the woman sitting next to him. She was hot and she was obviously interested. If she bent over any more her bust would spill out in his lap. He grinned. "Kind of you to say."

Her smile widened and she held out her hand. "I'm Rebecca."

"Bosco," he replied, taking her hand in his.

She raised a delicate eyebrow. "Bosco?" she questioned.

"My nickname, short for Boscorelli."

"Which I assume is your surname. So what's your first name?"

He grinned. "You have to get to know me a whole lot better before I tell you that."

Her smile was seductive. "I can't wait."

* * *

"Oh, God, Bosco," Rebecca moaned, as they stumbled out of the elevator and towards her apartment. "You keep kissing me like that and we're not gonna make it to the bedroom."

Bosco grinned. "And that's a bad thing how?" he asked.

"Shut up and kiss me," she ordered, all but dragging him into her apartment.

His shirt was off by the time they made it to her bedroom and her skirt was hitched over her hips as they tumbled to the bed. Bosco could feel his arousal mounting as he moved over her, but then he paused to look at her face and all he could see was Faith and how beautiful she'd looked in the throes of passion.

He rolled off Rebecca and moved to lie on his back, panting for breath. "Shit!" he cursed.

"Are you okay?" Rebecca asked.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't do this," he said, getting up off the bed.

Rebecca sighed and sat up, rearranging her shirt. "Had a fight with the missus, did you?" she asked, sounding more resigned than angry.

He shook his head. "I wish it were that simple."

Moving to the edge of the bed, Rebecca patted the space beside her, indicating he sit down. "Well, since we're here and it doesn't seem that I'm getting laid anytime soon, you might as well tell me."

"I'm really sorry," he said again. "And I wasn't using you to get back at someone else. I just... my partner and I had this thing one night and then tonight she told me that she's pregnant. Then in the next sentence she says she's getting rid of it."

"So you were using me to forget?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

"Listen, Bosco, stop apologizing. We came here to have sex, not start a deep and meaningful relationship."

"So why do I feel like the world's biggest asshole then?" he asked.

She smiled. "Could it be that you actually like your partner?" she asked.

He frowned at her. "What are you, a shrink?" he asked.

She chuckled. "Actually, I am."

He groaned and slumped back down on the bed. "Tell me you're kidding?"

She laughed. "Sorry, by day I am a psychiatrist."

"And by night a seductress?" he finished with a laugh. "Isn't picking up guys for meaningless sex a bad thing in a shrink's book?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I like sex."

Bosco sighed. "Yeah, so do I."

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked, moving to lay down beside him.

He shook his head. "I'm not real good with shrinks," he replied.

"You were doing pretty good with me before," she teased.

He chuckled. "Yeah, well that wasn't talking," he replied.

Her look was heated. "No, it certainly wasn't."

He shook his head and got to his feet. "I should go."

Rebecca also got to her feet and reached for her purse. "I'll tell you what. I'll give you my card. Then you can call me if you want to talk... or not talk."

Bosco took the card and glanced at it, before placing it in his back pocket. "Thanks and I really am sorry."

She smiled sweetly at him. "You need me to call you a cab?" she asked.

"Nah, I think I could use the fresh air." He gave her a rueful smile. "Thanks, for being so understanding."

Rebecca laughed quietly. "Joys of being a shrink, I guess." She walked over to him and gently kissed his cheek. "Take care, Bosco. I hope everything works out for you."

He was tempted by her, he really was, but he had a feeling that - even if he wanted to - his body wouldn't be in it if he tried anything. He was embarrassed enough as it was, he certainly didn't want to rub anymore salt into his wounds. "Maybe I'll see you around," he said, putting on his shirt and jacket as he headed for the door.

"I hope so," she replied, watching from the middle of the living room.

His last image, as he closed the door, was of a beautiful woman looking deliciously mussed and totally frustrated. "You really are an idiot," he muttered to himself, as he left the apartment and headed out into the cold night air.

* * *

Faith packed the last item into a bag, zipping it up before getting to her feet. She looked at the bags before her. That was all of it, the last of her husband's possessions were neatly packed into four bags. The locksmith had already been and changed the locks and once she gave Fred his things then she was well on the road to ending their marriage.

She'd seen a lawyer and knew there had to be a period of separation before she could file the divorce papers, but the woman had advised her to make sure it looked like a permanent separation. Erasing her husband from the apartment where they'd lived together for fifteen years seemed permanent to her.

She was ready to go, but she dithered a little longer. She hated to admit it, but she was scared as hell about what his reaction would be. She was still undecided as to whether she should tell him about the baby. It would make him realize it really was over, but it could also drive him over the edge again. She held a protective hand over her stomach for a moment. Whether or not she wanted to keep the baby was irrelevant. It was her decision to make and she didn't want Fred taking it from her. She'd have to be careful, she'd been lucky when she'd been attacked last time she was pregnant. She didn't want to try her luck a second time.

"Stop being a coward and get your ass moving," she growled to herself, grabbing the bags and hauling them out of the room.

She made her way across town to the apartment her husband had found. She was driving his truck, which he had left for her to use, but she decided that she'd give it back to him as well. She didn't want him to have anything over her and she knew he'd find some way to use it against her if he wanted to be petty.

Parking it in a spot down the block, Faith paused for a minute, taking a few deep breaths before she got out and headed to the apartment building. This was her last chance to pull out. She could get back in the truck, go home and forget about the divorce. She could take him back and they could try again. There was a time when she thought that there would never be anyone who could make her feel as good as Fred did. One night with Bosco had taught her that she was in fact settling. She was settling for stable and familiar Fred. Was it because she was afraid to find out what could be out there for her? She wasn't sure, but she did know that if she stayed with him, it would be the cowardly thing to do. She could very well end up like those battered wives she always pitied and she didn't want her children to see her like that.

She shook her head and resolutely made her way up to Fred's apartment. She wouldn't do that to herself or to her children. Still, she lingered in the hall before knocking on the door, but once the door opened and he was standing in front of her, she knew she was making the right choice. Her heart didn't flutter for him like it used to and she could honestly say she was not in love with him any longer.

"Faith, hi," he greeted, his surprise showing on his face. "Come in."

She nodded her greeting and walked into the apartment. It was the first time she'd been in there and she took a quick look around, noting its Spartan appearance. It was obvious he was set up with the intention of not being there long.

"Have a seat," he said, indicating the only piece of furniture in the room.

She shook her head. "I'm not staying, I just brought you the rest of your things," she said, handing him the bags. "I've changed the locks, so you wouldn't have been able to get in the apartment if you wanted them."

He gaped at her. "You've changed the locks? Damn it, Faith, that's a bit final isn't it?"

She shrugged. "I talked to a lawyer last week. She said that I had to wait twelve months after we separated before I could file for divorce. She told me if I'd made a complaint against you for hurting me, I could have done it immediately, but..." she shook her head. "I couldn't do that, Fred. Not to you and not to the kids."

"A divorce? Come on, Faith, this is crazy. I've been going back to A.A., I'm trying my hardest here." He swallowed hard and pinned her with a sad look. "I want you back," he said, his voice quiet.

She shook her head. "It's too late for that."

He moved closer to her, reaching out a hand but stopping when she moved away from him. "No, it's not, Faith. We can still make this work."

She moved toward the door and then turned back to look at him. "I'm pregnant, Fred," she told him.

He looked like she could have knocked him over with a feather. "Pregnant?"

She nodded. "About six weeks gone."

His brows furrowed. "Six weeks? But-"

"That's right, Fred. I slept with someone and now I'm pregnant." She turned and left his apartment before he had time to get mad. As she stepped into the elevator, she was sure she heard the crash of glass breaking.

* * *

TBC 


	5. Conversations

I just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews, I really appreciate your kind words. Sorry this one's a bit shorter, but don't worry, there's plenty more to come!

* * *

Faith trudged wearily back into the apartment, feeling more exhausted then she had in a very long time. She knew it was only going to get worse. She only had two hours until her shift and, knowing Bosco, he was going to be in a foul mood all night. That was if he hadn't already requested a transfer to somewhere far away from her.

She was starting to see that he had a point. She shouldn't have just told him she was having an abortion, especially when she hadn't actually made her decision. She knew that terminating the pregnancy was the smartest move, but she just wasn't sure she could go through it again. But what about her kids? How could she do this to them? It would be hard enough to make ends meet as it was, how could she afford another baby? Besides, they were already experiencing enough upheaval. How much more could they cope with?

"Hey, Mom," she heard her daughter greet, and looked up to see her standing at the end of the hall.

"Emily? What are you doing home?" she asked. "I thought you were going to Felicia's to study this afternoon?"

Emily shrugged and walked into the living room. "I am. I just came home to grab some stuff I needed for our assignment."

Faith nodded. "Oh, okay." She took off her coat and hung it up. "Charlie's gone to Billy's?" she asked.

Emily nodded. "Yeah. Billy's mom said she'd drop him off around lunch tomorrow."

Faith smiled at her daughter, as she moved to sink down on the sofa. "Thanks." It'd been tough with them on vacation for the last couple of weeks, but they were both adamant that they wanted to stay with her and not go to their father's. She respected that wish, even if it did make things harder for her and for Emily.

Emily nodded, but her face looked serious. "Can we talk?" Emily asked.

"Of course we can, Em. Come and sit down."

Emily sat down on the sofa beside her and started wringing her hands. "I just wanted to say..." She took a deep breath and looked up at her mother. "I'm sorry for the way I was acting, Mom, with the drugs and with Eric and the whole attitude. I'm sorry for disappointing you."

Faith felt her heart twist at her daughter's words. "Oh, Emily, you could never disappoint me. You are my daughter and I love you."

Emily nodded. "I just want you to know that I support you. What ever happens with Dad and with us, I support what you do." She looked down at her hands. "I know you're pregnant, Mom."

Faith's eyes flew up to meet her daughter's. "What? How?"

Emily shrugged. "I was taking out the trash in the bathroom and I found the test."

"Oh," Faith replied, dumbly.

"Are you going to keep it?" Emily asked.

Faith shook her head. She really didn't want to talk to her daughter about this. She had no idea what to say that wouldn't have Emily hating her again in the next minute. "Em, it's complicated."

"Because you and Daddy aren't getting back together?"

"That's part of it," Faith admitted.

"Is the other part of it me and Charlie?" Emily asked.

"Emily-"

"Because we wouldn't mind, Mom, and we could do without some stuff so you could keep the baby."

Faith felt tears prick her eyes. "Thank you for saying that. It means a lot to me," she murmured, her voice thick with tears.

"So you're gonna keep it?" Emily asked.

Faith thought that she actually sounded excited by the idea, but she shook her head. "I haven't decided yet, Emily, but I want you to know I heard what you said, okay?"

Emily nodded. "I really am sorry for everything, Mom. I guess I was just so busy resenting you for never being around, I didn't realize that you were going through stuff as well."

"I'm sorry for not being around more, Em. You don't know how much it hurts that I'm missing out on so much of your lives. But this is the only way I know how to give you guys what you need. Being a cop is all I know."

Emily nodded. "I know that, Mom. I know you're only doing it for us. I was just being too stubborn to admit it."

Faith wondered at the change in her daughter, as they sat there gazing at each other. Had it been seeing her father raise a hand to her mother that had snapped her out of that rebellious phase? She couldn't believe that the young woman sitting by her side was the same person as the one whom she had been worried about losing only a few months before. Her daughter had grown up seemingly overnight and Faith felt a mixture of happiness and grief. She should never have had to witness what she had, but at the same time Faith hadn't felt as close to her daughter since she was a little girl. "Everything's gonna be all right," she assured her, hoping she was telling the truth.

Emily's only reply was a confident smile.

* * *

Faith wasn't sure what to expect when she got to work. A part of her had even wondered if she'd arrive to find that her partner had requested a transfer out of the precinct. Another wondered if he'd told everyone what had happened and she'd be faced with the knowing looks of her colleagues. She shook her head. No, he would never do that to her, no matter how angry he was. Besides, she knew he could never stay angry at her for long, though the circumstances were certainly different from their usual spats.

She walked into the locker room and found Sully, Davis and Bosco all changing. Sully and Davis were joking together, while Bosco quietly changed into his uniform, all but ignoring the others. She walked further into the room and Sully greeted her. She saw Bosco stiffen for a moment, before he quickly finished dressing, slamming his locker shut before striding from the room. Faith could only watch him leave, unable to think of anything she could say in front of the others to get him to stop.

"I see Bosco got up on the wrong side of someone else's bed this morning," Sully quipped.

Davis laughed, but Faith felt herself pale slightly. He wouldn't have left her place and gone out to sleep with another woman, would he? She shook her head at the thought and headed for her locker. So what if he had? It wasn't like they'd been in a relationship or anything. Still, the thought hurt far more than it should.

"You okay, Faith?" Davis asked, his hand on her arm jolting her from her thoughts.

She nodded and quickly started rummaging around in her locker. "Yeah, just tired," she told him. It sounded lame, even to her own ears.

"Are you and Super Cop fighting?" Sully asked.

"Just leave it," she told him, her voice harsher than she'd intended. She felt their eyes on her, but she ignored them as she changed into her uniform. They left soon after and Faith let out the breath she'd been holding and slumped onto the closest bench. So Bosco hadn't requested a transfer, something that relieved her to no end, but he was obviously still angry with her. It was going to be a long shift.

She stayed sitting there a little longer and then hurried to roll call. Bosco was slumped in his chair at the back of the room and didn't even look up as she sat down beside him. He was quiet throughout the briefing, no smart comments at all, and once the briefing was over he quietly got to his feet and walked out of the room. She caught up with him when he stopped to get their radios and then followed him out to the RMP. He got into the driver's seat and, once she was seated beside him, he started the car and pulled out onto the street.

Ten minutes later and he still hadn't said a word. Faith found herself searching for something to say to fill the smothering heaviness of the silence that surrounded them. "I told Fred this afternoon," she told him.

He jumped as she spoke, obviously surprised to hear her voice. He glanced across at her and she saw him give her a quick once-over, more than likely checking for injuries. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I told him and then high-tailed it outa there before he'd realized what I'd said." She gave a self-depreciating laugh. "Pretty gutsy partner you've got, huh?"

"Pretty sensible one, if you ask me," he murmured in reply.

She looked across at him as he continued to stare at the road in front of them. This wasn't him, he was never this quiet. She almost wished he was yelling at her; anything other than the silent treatment. "Bos," she began. "About last night-"

"What's left to say, Faith?" he interrupted, glancing across at her, before looking back out the windshield. "You made it pretty clear that you've made your decision."

She shook her head. "But I haven't, not really," she told him. "There's still this part of me that's not sure."

He stopped at a red light and then turned to look at her. "What are you saying?" he asked.

She opened her mouth to reply but their radios sprang to life at that moment, the dispatcher informing them they were needed at the scene of a shooting. Faith sighed and flicked on the lights as Bosco put his foot on the gas.

* * *

TBC 


	6. The Confrontation

Thanks for the reviews, guys. Oh and Evilevergreen? Are you psychic? ;-)

* * *

"What have we got?" Bosco asked, as he strode across to where Doc and Carlos were working on a man.

"Male, Caucasian, no ID. He was unconscious when we got here. Call came in and said there was someone hurt, but we didn't know it was a shooting until we got here," Doc replied.

"Any idea who the call came from?" Faith asked, from Bosco's side.

Doc shook his head. "Sorry."

There was the sound of another siren and Bosco turned to see another RMP pulling up. "Okay," Bosco said. "We'll get these guys to ask around and we'll follow you to Mercy. Anything else we need to know?"

"He's been shot twice in the chest," Carlos said. "Somebody didn't like him very much."

Bosco nodded and headed over to where the other two officers were getting out of their car. "Hey, guys, can you do a canvass for us?" he asked, as he walked up to them. He repeated what he knew of the case and then left them to call for more help while he went back to the RMP. Faith was already waiting in the passenger seat and Bosco couldn't help but notice that she looked pale. He had to bite his tongue to stop from asking if she was okay, his pride winning out over his concern. If she didn't want him involved, he was determined to stay out of it.

With that thought, he started the RMP and preceded Carlos and Doc as they hurried toward the hospital. The fast drive gave him something to concentrate on and he'd soon cleared his mind of everything but ensuring that they arrived quickly and safely to their destination. Once there, he was out of the car without a word, leaving Faith to follow him as he helped the two paramedics get the injured man out of the ambulance.

"Thanks," Doc said, as they hurried through the ER doors.

Doc and Carlos took the man into one of the trauma rooms and Bosco was left outside, with nothing left to do. He turned and saw that Faith had followed them in and was now standing, looking at him.

"What?" he asked, defensive.

She shook her head and walked closer to him. She opened her mouth to speak, but Sully cut her off as he came around the corner. "Faith, we asked dispatch to get hold of you, but they said you were already on your way."

Faith paled slightly. "What is it? One of my kids?" she asked.

Sully shook his head. "No, it's-"

"Well, if it isn't my cheating wife!"

Bosco and Faith turned to see Davis leading Fred out of one of the exam rooms. He had a bandage on his forehead and the beginning of what would probably be an impressive back eye.

"Jesus, Fred, what happened to you?" Faith asked, taking a step toward him.

"Faith," Bosco warned, but she just glared at him over her shoulder and continued to walk toward Fred.

Fred gave a humorless chuckle. "What happened to me?" he asked. "Oh, I don't know, Faith, what could possibly have happened lately to make me like this?"

Faith stepped closer to him, shaking her head. "Not here, Fred," she pleaded.

He gave a twisted grin. "What's wrong? Don't you want your colleagues to know what a cheating whore you are?" he asked.

"That's enough!" Bosco said, stepping forward and getting into Fred's face. He could smell the alcohol on the other man's breath and knew he was drunk. "You need to shut up now!" he growled.

"Bosco," Faith warned, pulling on his arm.

He wanted nothing more than to pummel the man before him, but Faith would surely kick his ass for doing that. "Okay, okay," he said, taking a step away from Fred.

"I think we should go, Mr. Yokas," Davis said, looking wary.

"What, you don't want to hear all the juicy details? How she-"

"Fred, shut up!" Faith growled, stepping forward.

It happened so quickly that there was nothing that Bosco could do. Fred lashed out, tearing his arm away from Davis and pushing into Faith with his chest. The force of the hit caused Faith to overbalance and she fell back, hitting her head on the admissions desk behind her. No one moved for a second, but then Bosco was kneeling by her side, shouting for a doctor.

Doctor Fields rushed over to the scene, crouching down on the other side from Bosco. "She's unconscious. Let's get her on a gurney and into exam room three."

"She's pregnant," Bosco told them, as they placed her on the bed.

The doctor nodded. "Okay, we'll take care of them both, but you need to wait out here."

Bosco stood there as they wheeled his partner off down the hall and then turned back to where Davis and Sully were standing with Fred. "You son of a bitch!" Bosco roared, lunging at Fred before anyone could react. He got hold of his jacket, pulling the man roughly toward him. "You wanna hit someone, you have a go with me!"

"Bosco!" Sully cried, grabbing him around the shoulders and pulling him back. "Let him go."

Davis pulled Fred back, restraining him as Bosco fought to get away from Sully. "If I find out you've even been near her, I will kill you!" Bosco shouted.

"Boscorelli! Knock it off," Sully warned, holding him back.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Fred asked, his voice low and dangerous. "You knocked up my wife."

"You have no right to call her that after what you did to her," Bosco shot back.

Fred gave a bitter laugh. "What I did? That bitch is the one that's been screwing around!"

Bosco made another lunge for Fred, but Sully kept a firm hold on him. "Cut it out!" Sully cried. "Davis, get that jag-off out of here," he commanded. "And you," he continued, addressing Bosco. "You better calm down before I'm forced to file a report."

Bosco pulled out of Sully's grasp and stalked over to the waiting area as Davis all but dragged a still cursing Fred out of the hospital. Bosco slumped down in the seat, but squirmed as he felt eyes on him. He turned to see that Sully hadn't left with his partner. "What?" he asked, his voice harsh.

Sully didn't even flinch at his tone. "So, Yokas is pregnant?" Sully asked.

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" Bosco asked. "She doesn't want anyone to know."

"But you know. Is that because Fred was right?"

Bosco shot him a glare. "Leave it alone, Sully," he warned.

Sully shook his head. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Shouldn't you be going with you're partner?" Bosco asked.

Sully nodded. "Yeah, I should. It's obvious you don't need me here." With that he turned and headed out of the hospital.

Bosco sighed and shifted in his seat. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to Sully about what was happening. It wasn't that he didn't like the older man, not really. There was a grudging respect there, even if he'd never admit it. In truth, he just didn't want to let anyone know how much he'd screwed up. Hell, they probably expected there to be a tribe of Boscorelli's running around by now.

He wasn't sure how long he'd sat there until he was roused from his thoughts by a female voice. "Officer Boscorelli?" a nurse called.

Bosco got to his feet. "How is she?" he asked, not bothering to mask the concern in his voice.

The nurse - a woman he didn't remember meeting before - didn't reply, but simply indicated that he follow her. He found himself wishing for Proctor. At least Mary had some understanding of the concept of partnership. _And some understanding of his total lack of patience,_ he thought, wryly.

"Ah, Officer Boscorelli," Fields greeted, as they rounded the corner.

"How is she?" he repeated, glaring at the nameless nurse.

"She's going to be fine. She has a mild concussion, nothing that a little bit of rest won't fix."

"And the baby?" he questioned.

"The baby's fine," Fields assured him. "You can go in. We're just going to have her rest quietly here for an hour or so before she can be released."

Bosco nodded his thanks and slipped into the room that the doctor had indicated. "Hey," he quietly greeted, when he spotted her.

She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. Bosco could see that she was upset. "Hey," she returned. She seemed to look him over for a moment. "You didn't do anything stupid, did you?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nah, Davis hauled him off pretty quick."

"Good," she murmured. "I don't want you getting in trouble for me, Bosco."

He shrugged. "I can't think of a better reason for getting in trouble," he replied. "Besides," he hurriedly added, realizing what he'd just said. "Jag-off's gonna get what's coming to him when he's charged with assault police."

Faith shook her head. "I'm not pressing charges," she told him.

Bosco gave her an incredulous look. "Excuse me?"

"He's angry, Bosco, and he has every right to be."

He shook his head. "He can be as angry as he damn well wants, that doesn't give him the right to hurt you." He pinned her with an intense gaze. "I let it slide last time, but not now, Faith. Not this time."

"Why, because I'm pregnant?" she asked, sounding weary.

He shook his head. "No, because I had to watch it. You think Davis and Sully are gonna let this drop? What about your kids, Faith? What kind of message are you giving them, allowing him to hurt you and get away with it?"

She glared at him. "That's low, Bosco, even for you."

"It's the truth," he replied. "You don't like it, too bad."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I don't want to fight with you."

He grinned charmingly. "Then don't."

She opened an eye to glare at him. "Shouldn't you be heading back to work?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nah, the doc's gonna release you in an hour or so. I'll wait so I can take you home and then I can head back to the house."

"Have you checked with Swersky about that?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, I guess I better call him, let him know what happened. Though Davis and Sully have probably filled him in by now."

Faith closed her eyes. "God, everyone's gonna know, aren't they?"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Faith," he tried to assure her.

"Yeah, a cop gets attacked twice by her husband. Nothing at all to be ashamed of."

"Hey," he said, sitting himself on the edge of the bed and waiting for her to look at him. "The first time, you got out of there and you didn't go back. That takes guts, Faith. You've seen how many women stay in an abusive relationship, especially when there're kids involved. And as for this time, he took everyone by surprise. I'm just sorry I didn't see it coming and try to stop him."

She shook her head. "Don't, Bosco. I can't deal with you blaming yourself right now."

"Then how about you go easy on yourself too, huh?"

She gave him a small smile. "Somehow I think we're both gonna find that tough."

* * *

TBC 


	7. The Truth Comes Out

* * *

Faith was watching her partner doze in the chair by her side when the door opened and Doctor Fields stepped in. She flushed slightly at being caught out, offering the doctor an embarrassed smile.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked.

Bosco jumped awake at the sound of the doctor's voice, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Can we go now?" he asked.

"That depends on how your partner feels," Fields replied.

"I feel fine," Faith assured them both. "I've got a bit of a headache, but that's all."

"No nausea?" the doctor asked, checking Faith's eyes with his penlight.

"No," Faith replied.

"That's good," Fields said. He reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a small pill bottle. "These are painkillers. Take one every four hours or as you need them."

"Should she be having those with the baby?" Bosco asked.

Faith was surprised by the concern behind the question, her head snapping across to look at him. He didn't notice, his focus instead on the doctor.

Fields nodded. "They're perfectly safe for pregnant women," he assured him.

Bosco seemed happy with the reply and turned to her. "You ready to go then?" he asked.

She nodded and slowly sat up. Her head swam a little, but it soon passed and she allowed Bosco to help her to her feet. "Thanks, doc'," he said, as he led her out of the room.

"You're welcome," Fields replied.

She signed out and then Bosco took her home in the RMP. She could feel his eyes on her every couple of minutes and she felt a mixture of aggravation and warmth. She hated being hovered over, but at the same time she loved that he cared enough - despite his anger - to worry about her. She bit her tongue against saying anything, not wanting to inflame the situation anymore than it was. Besides, if she was honest, she liked it far more than she loathed it.

"Okay, here we are," he said, pulling up outside her apartment building.

"Bosco, you can't double-park," she told him. "Just pull up down the street."

He shook his head and turned off the ignition. "You're not going to be on your feet any more than you have to," he insisted, getting out and hurrying around the car to help her out.

Faith sighed and decided to just humor him, letting him help her out and lead her into the apartment building. They rode the elevator in silence and then he hovered by her side as she opened the door to her apartment. Pushing it open, she stepped inside, knowing that he would close it behind him. She just wanted to sit down for a moment and let her head stop spinning.

"Mom?"

Faith looked up to see her daughter sitting on the sofa, her face showing her surprise by their unexpected arrival. "I'm okay," she said. "Just an accident at work."

"Your mom hit her head," Bosco added. "How about you go and get a blanket and pillow for her, Emily?" he suggested.

The teenager nodded and hurried off down the hall. Faith moved to sit on the sofa her daughter had just vacated, turning and then lying down. She felt Bosco take her shoes off, but couldn't summon the energy to tell him to stop fussing.

"You okay?" he asked, hovering worriedly.

She nodded. "Just a headache," she assured him.

"You want one of those pills Fields gave you?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I don't want to take any medication if I can," she replied.

"He said they were safe for the baby," he reminded her. "There's no reason for you to be in pain."

"I'll take one if it gets any worse," she compromised. She looked at her watch. "You better get going," she told him.

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" he asked.

Faith nodded. "Yeah. You better get back to it."

"Working the desk, yay," he muttered.

She smiled. She knew he hated not being out there, but she was glad he wouldn't be riding solo. "There're only a couple of hours left, Bos. I'm sure it'll fly by."

He nodded and headed for the door, but paused with his hand on the handle. "You'll call me if you need anything, right?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

"You bet."

With that, Bosco left the apartment. Faith stayed staring at the door, wondering about the last few hours. He'd seemed so worried about her at the hospital and, even once he'd brought her home, he'd tried to be attentive. She really didn't understand him sometimes. He'd been so angry the night before and withdrawn throughout the shift. They really needed to talk, she decided. She couldn't handle second-guessing his moods.

So intent on her thoughts, she started at her daughter's voice. "Dad's not the baby's father, is he?" Emily asked.

Faith's head snapped up to look at her, shocked. "Em-"

"It's Bosco, isn't it?" she continued. "You're having Bosco's baby."

Faith looked down at her hands. She wasn't sure what to say. Should she lie? Make up some story that would inevitably drive a larger wedge between them if the truth were ever to come out? No, it was time that she was honest with her daughter. "We weren't having an affair, Emily. Despite what your father might think."

"I believe you," Emily replied. "That night, when Dad hurt you... I wanted to do something to hurt him too."

Faith looked across at her daughter, holding her eye. "It wasn't like that, Em. Your dad scared me that night and I needed to feel safe. Bosco made me feel safe."

"And loved?"

Faith shook her head in amazement at her daughter's perception. "When did you grow up and become so smart?" she asked.

Emily smiled. "This doesn't change anything, Mom. What I said before... I'll still support you, no matter what."

With those words, Faith broke down. "Oh, God, Emily. I don't know what to do," she cried.

Her daughter wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly. "It'll be all right, Mom. You just wait and see."

* * *

Bosco had tried hard to avoid Sully and Davis at the end of shift, not ready to face the questions he knew that they would have. He thought he'd succeeded, making it halfway down the front steps of the precinct before he heard a voice calling him.

"How's Faith?" Davis asked, stepping away from where he'd been standing, obviously waiting for him.

"She's got a concussion, but the doctor said she'd be fine with some rest."

"And the baby?"

"Baby's good."

They were silent for a minute, before Davis looked across at Bosco. "Sully's pretty sure you're the dad," he said.

"Sully's got a big mouth," Bosco retorted.

"But is he right?"

Bosco glared. "Leave it alone, Davis."

"Come on, man. I'm not tryin' to snoop. I just know that if I was in that position, I'd be pretty freaked out."

Bosco let out a snort. "I think I'm over freaked out. Now I'm just confused."

"Come on," Davis said, placing a hand on Bosco's shoulder. "Let's go get a drink."

Bosco sighed and nodded. "Fine, but not Haggarty's."

Davis nodded. "Okay, let's go somewhere else."

They found themselves at an anonymous bar fifteen minutes later and Bosco was just relieved that there wasn't a familiar face in sight. They ordered drinks and headed for a corner booth in the back, far enough from the other patrons that they could talk in peace. Davis hadn't asked any questions on the drive there, but Bosco knew as soon as they were seated the questions would come. Instead of putting up the usual barriers though, Bosco found himself wanting to talk. He needed to release some of the frustration he was feeling and he knew that Davis would never betray his confidence.

Davis took a sip of his beer and looked across the table. "So, how long have you and Faith been?"

"We're not," Bosco interrupted. He saw the look his friend gave him. "It was only once. She'd had a fight with Fred and didn't want to be home in case he came back."

"He was hurting her?" Davis asked.

Bosco nodded. "She said it was nothing serious, but she had bruises." He shrugged. "Anyway, she came to my place and..."

"One thing led to another?"

Bosco smiled slightly at the cliché. "Something like that." He sighed. "We kind of brushed it under the carpet the next morning. She told me she didn't regret it, but I think she does." He snorted. "Especially now."

"What about you?" Davis asked. "Do you regret it?"

Bosco shook his head. "No," he replied. "It was... It was like nothing I've ever experienced before, Ty. I mean, I've had sex with plenty of women, some who I've had pretty strong feelings for, but with Faith... I've never connected with someone on that level before." He shook his head and chuckled. "Listen to me, will you? I sound like some pansy-ass."

Davis grinned. "Sounds like you're in love if you ask me."

Bosco's head snapped up. "What? No! I'm not..." he trailed off, thinking about what Davis had just said. The realization hit him; Davis was right. "Shit!"

Davis raised his glass to him. "Congratulations, man."

Bosco shook his head. "This is not good."

"Why not? Faith and Fred are over. She's having your baby-"

"A baby she doesn't want!" Bosco interrupted.

Davis looked at him for a moment. "Do you want it?"

Bosco thought about that. Did he want Faith to keep the baby? It wasn't a hard question to answer. "Yeah, Ty, I think I do. I want to be a dad."

"Then you've got to tell her, Bos. Yes, it's her body, but it affects you as well and I don't think she would have told you if at least a part of her didn't want to keep the baby."

Bosco wasn't convinced. "Yeah, maybe."

They were quiet for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts, before Davis started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Bosco asked.

Davis shook his head. "Sorry, just thinking about a baby Bosco running around."

"And that's funny?" Bosco pouted.

"Oh come on, I bet you were a hellion as a kid," Davis teased.

Bosco shrugged. "I didn't have much of a chance to be a hellion. I was too busy ducking blows from my old man."

Davis immediately sobered. "I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean to dredge up old memories."

Bosco shook his head. "You didn't. To be honest it's something I've been thinking about since Faith told me about the baby." He took a sip of his beer. "You think that people always turn out like their parents?" he asked.

"Bosco, you're not gonna be like you old man," Davis told him, his voice forceful. "You're a good person and you're gonna be a great dad."

"I'm not so sure about that." Bosco shook his head. "It won't matter anyway, will it? Not if she has an abortion."

Davis shook his head. "You two have got to talk and lay it all out in the open. I mean, come on, Bosco. You're the last guy I'd have thought would want to be a father and I bet Faith's thinking the same thing. Maybe she needs to know you'll do your part in this."

"I told her I'd support her," Bosco reasoned. "What more does she want?"

Davis shrugged. "I don't know and neither will you if you don't ask her."

Bosco nodded and downed the last of his beer.

"You want another?" Davis asked.

Bosco shook his head. "Nah, last time I came out with the intention of getting drunk, I almost ended up in bed with a shrink."

Davis laughed. "You what?" he asked, incredulously.

"Don't ask," Bosco replied. "Can we get out of here?"

"Sure." They got to their feet and headed out to Davis' car. Bosco felt sure he would have been okay to drive, but didn't feel like going back to the station house to retrieve the Mustang. He'd get it in the morning. It'd be safe enough at the station house until then.

They were silent on the trip to his place, but not uncomfortably so. Bosco had felt more comfortable talking to the man beside him than he'd ever felt talking to anyone other than Faith and his mother. He didn't know when it'd happened, but Ty Davis had become a friend, someone he could trust and Bosco was thankful for that.

"You gonna be okay?" Davis asked, as they pulled up out the front of Bosco's apartment.

Bosco nodded. "Yeah." He looked out the window and saw a lone figure sitting on the steps of his building. Faith.

"Good luck, man."

Bosco glanced across at his friend and noticed he had also spotted Faith. "Thank you. For everything," he murmured. He had a feeling he'd been more sincere that night then he had in his entire life.

"Anytime."

Bosco got out of the car and slowly made his way over to his partner. Faith saw him as he approached and got to her feet. "Shouldn't you be resting?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I'm fine." She looked at him for a long moment. "I was starting to think that you weren't coming home," she said, as he moved to stand in front of her.

He shrugged. "I had a few drinks with Davis," he replied, cocking his thumb over his shoulder, toward the retreating car. He headed toward the door, fishing into his pocket for his keys. "You wanna come up?"

She nodded, but said nothing until they'd made it up to his apartment. "So, did you tell Ty?" she asked, as he closed his door.

"I didn't have to tell him, Faith, he already knew. Hell, half of New York knows, thanks to Fred." He sighed and turned to look at her. "I needed someone to talk to."

"And you couldn't talk to me?" she asked.

He shook his head. "How could I talk to you when you're the problem?"

She looked hurt at that. "I'm the problem?"

He sighed again, running a tired hand across his face. "I didn't... that's not what I meant. I'm just confused, Faith. I don't understand why you told me about the baby if you don't want it."

"And what insight did Ty Davis have?" she asked.

"He thinks that maybe you do want this baby and you want me to convince you that you're makin' the right choice."

Her face gave nothing away. "And what do you think?" she asked.

He looked at her for a moment, before his eyes slid away to the floor. "I think maybe you're punishing me. For doing this to you in the first place."

He felt a hand on his chin and reluctantly looked up, meeting her teary eyes. "I'm not tryin' to punish you, Bos, I swear to God. I'm confused as well. I don't understand why it's so much harder to give up this baby. Why should a baby made after one night be harder to give up than one made after years of marriage?"

"That's not a question I can answer."

Faith nodded, accepting his response. "Then can I ask a question you can answer?" she asked. He nodded for her to continue. "What do you want, Bos?"

He sighed, but didn't look away from her. "I want you to be happy, Faith. More than anything, I just want you to be happy. But if this isn't what you want, I need you to tell me, because I already love this baby and that's only going to get stronger the more time goes by." He looked down at his feet. "I'm not telling you this to try and pressure you, I just wanted you to know what I was feeling." He looked up at her. "I want you to know that I'll be there for you, both of you." He shrugged. "But I think the decision has to be yours, because the last thing I want is for you to end up hating me for pressuring you into something you regret."

She offered him a tremulous smile at his admission. "I told you about the baby because of what you said to me when I was pregnant before. You said that Fred had a right to know, to be part of the decision process. So, I wanted you to know and be part of the process." She sighed. "But you're right, the final decision has to be mine because this is my body and it's going to affect my children."

He nodded. "So, what exactly did we just figure out?" he asked.

She smiled sadly. "Nothing. I just need some time, Bos, and I want you to know that I heard what you said. I just really need your support right now."

He stepped forward and, without another word, wrapped her in his arms.

* * *

TBC 


	8. A Hostage Situation

Thanks for the reviews, guys. Keep 'em coming! Sorry for the delay, been busy.

* * *

"I'm not saying you can't do your job, Faith," Bosco argued, as he drove them towards the precinct for the start of their next shift. "I'm just saying that you shouldn't be taking risks like that until you decide what it is you want to do. You remember what happened last time you were pregnant?"

"Bosco, you can quit arguing because there's no way in hell I'm going on a desk," Faith returned.

"Well what about your head?" he asked. "Surely you shouldn't be on the streets after having a concussion yesterday?"

"Would you stop already?"

"What did the doctor say?" he asked.

"That as long as I didn't have any headaches or dizzy spells then I was fine."

"Fields said you were fine to work out on the streets when you'd had a head injury and you're pregnant?" he checked, incredulous.

"I swear to God, Bosco, if you don't shut up right now I'll make sure this is the only baby you ever father. Got me?"

He was pretty sure she was bluffing, but he wasn't about to risk his fatherhood to find out. Was this the dreaded pregnancy hormones he'd heard so much about? He hoped she wasn't going to be like this for the whole pregnancy. He caught himself mid-thought and sighed. If there was a pregnancy. He couldn't help but think that she was humoring him by saying she was still considering it.

Bosco pulled up outside the precinct and Faith hopped out of the car without a word. Bosco sighed and followed her, hoping she wasn't going to be in a grouchy mood for the whole shift. As much as he loved her - and he meant that in the friend way, despite his revelation at the bar - he hated it when she was in a bitchy mood.

They headed into the locker room and met Davis and Sully, who were already changing for shift. They looked up, surprise evident on their faces at seeing Faith. "Are you on the desk tonight?" Sully asked.

Bosco made a cutting motion across his throat, trying to warn them, but they were too intent on his partner.

"No, I'm working 55-David tonight. Do you two gentlemen have a problem with that?" Faith retorted, her voice testy.

"Should you really be on the streets in your condition?" Sully asked.

"Don't start with me, Sullivan, I've had enough of that from Bosco," she growled.

Sully chuckled. "Yeah, well God forbid I agree with Boscorelli, but the man has a point."

"Careful," Bosco warned. "I was threatened with castration when I said that."

"Enough," Faith growled. "I am going to go out there and do my job. If any of you have a problem with that, then that's just too bad." She stormed out of the locker room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Sully raised an eyebrow. "Was it something I said?"

Bosco chuckled. "Hormones," he simply replied, closing his locker and heading out after his partner.

* * *

Faith was cranky and she knew it. After last time, she should have expected Bosco to go all protective on her. Hell, she was surprised that he hadn't started as soon as she'd told him, but maybe that was because he'd been too busy being pissed at her. He was being quiet now and she wasn't sure if he was sulking or just wary of her mood. She didn't care what his reasons were, she was just pleased with the blessed silence. Now, if only her stomach would cooperate and stop doing back flips, she'd be a happy camper.

Bosco turned the car into another street and her stomach protested at the movement. "God, Bosco, do you think you could maybe slow down before you go around a corner?" she grumped, swallowing hard.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, glancing across at her.

"Morning sickness doesn't restrict itself to the mornings," she informed him.

"Isn't it a little early for that sort of thing?" he asked.

"And just how many kids have you had?" she snapped. She sighed. "Sorry, I'm just feeling like crap."

"Hang on, I'll stop and get you something," he told her, pulling up outside a small convenience store.

"Bos, you don't have to do..." she trailed off, as the driver's door slammed shut and her partner hurried toward the front door of the store. She couldn't help but smile a little. He'd been so attentive since she'd been hurt the previous night and she really was enjoying this new side of her partner. But what happened when the novelty wore off? Could she really rely on him to be there in the long-term?

Faith frowned as she watched Bosco pause at the door. Then, to her horror, she saw the door fly open and a sawn-off shotgun was shoved in her partner's face. Bosco immediately put his hands out in a show of compliance, just as Faith was reaching for the door.

The perp must have seen her and the next thing she knew, she was ducking down as her window exploded. She stayed down for what felt like forever, but what was only a minute, before cautiously raising her head and looking toward the store. Both the shooter and her partner were nowhere to be seen. She reached for her radio, her hands shaking as she depressed the button. "Central this is 55-David. We have a 10-13 at the corner of third and Arthur. I repeat, we have a 10-13, my partner has been taken by gunpoint."

* * *

Bosco sighed with relief as he heard his partner's voice over the radio. He'd seen the gunman shoot toward the RMP and heard the glass shatter. He'd been scared that Faith had been hit. He looked at the three other people in the shop. The owner, an elderly Asian man, looked shaken but unhurt. The other hostage was a heavily pregnant white woman. She only appeared to be around thirty and looked scared out of her mind. The third person was the man waving the shotgun in his face. He was a tall, skinny guy, with dirty blonde hair and had almost as dirty blue jeans and a sweatshirt on.

"Give me your gun," he demanded, pressing the shotgun's shortened barrel into his chest. Bosco knew that if he pulled the trigger then it was all over for him. Their vests weren't made to stop shots this close and they certainly weren't capable of stopping a pointblank shotgun blast.

"Take it easy, man," Bosco tried to placate.

"I said give me your gun!" the man shouted.

"Okay, okay." Bosco slowly reached for his weapon, pulling it out of the holster and laying it on the counter by his right side. "There it is. You can relax now."

"Put your hands against the counter," the man demanded. "And if you move you're getting a new hole, got it?"

Bosco nodded and turned. He'd been hoping that the man would have been stupid enough to assume he only had one weapon, but it seemed this guy had watched enough TV to know that some cops carried a back-up gun. He was patted down, the gun pulled unceremoniously from its holster on his ankle and his utility belt taken from around his hips.

"This gun's much better," the man said, and Bosco turned to see him holding his back-up weapon in his hand. "Lighter than the shotty, that's for sure." He shoved the gun in his face. "Now get over there and sit down next to them." He pointed towards the other hostages. "And if you try anything, then I'll kill the lot of you, got it?"

Bosco nodded and did as he was told, moving to sit next to the pregnant woman. He watched their captor closely as he paced before him, seeing something in his behavior that set off warning bells. "You a junky?" he asked.

"Shut up!"

"Hey, I can see your hands are shaking. When was your last hit?"

"That bastard cut me off! All I wanted was one lousy hit, but he didn't think I was good for it. I could have paid him tomorrow!"

"Listen man, all you've done right now is hold up a convenience store. Why don't you give this up before you make things worse?"

"I can't go back to jail!" he cried. "I can't go through that again!"

"Okay, okay," Bosco placated, thinking fast. "What if I make you a deal, huh?"

The man looked suspicious. "What kind of deal?"

"We stop this now and you tell me who your dealer is. We get him and I'll go in to bat for you." He raised an eyebrow. "After all, isn't he the reason you're in this mess?"

The guy didn't jump down his throat, like he'd been worried he would do. Instead he seemed to be considering his offer. "You're not setting me up?" he asked.

Bosco shook his head. "I'm just trying to get everyone out of here in one piece."

The man started to lower the gun. "Okay, maybe you're"

"This is Sergeant Walters of ESU," a voice boomed from outside. "I want to talk to the man in the convenience store. We're going to call the phone in there. I'd like you to pick up." The phone started ringing.

Bosco cursed ESU's timing as he saw the man tense and then raise his weapon. "What the hell are they doing here!" he raged.

"It's standard procedure," Bosco placated. "This doesn't change anything. We can just walk out of here and "

"Shut up!"

"Please let us out," the pregnant woman cried. "I think I'm in labor."

"I said shut up!" The gunman stormed over to the counter and grabbed the phone. "What!" he screamed into the receiver.

Bosco turned to the woman beside him. "Are you really in labor?" he asked.

She nodded, trying to stifle her sobs. "Yes."

"Shit," he cursed. "Did you just start?"

She shrugged. "I had a few contractions at lunchtime, but nothing like this."

"What in the hell are you doing going out when you're in labor?" he whispered harshly.

"I didn't know I was," she sobbed.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I just... I have no idea how to help you."

She looked at him with teary green eyes. "Can I hold your hand?"

Bosco's first instinct was to say no, but then he looked at her and saw the fear in his eyes. She was rubbing her belly with her other hand and he immediately thought of Faith and the baby she was carrying. "Sure." He held out his hand. "You squeeze as hard as you need to," he told her.

"Thank you," she replied, taking his hand tightly in hers.

"I told you people to shut up!" the gunman yelled.

* * *

tbc 


	9. Negotiations

I'm so sorry for the delay! With everything happening in RL at the moment, I totally forgot about this. Enjoy these next parts and please review.

* * *

Faith watched as ESU sealed the area, feeling helpless as she sat on the hood of the RMP. She felt like she should be doing something to help her partner, not sitting there doing absolutely nothing. She looked around, seeing the handful of colleagues that had stayed after the initial call, even though there was nothing they could do. Davis and Sully were helping to put up barriers to ward off the large crowd of onlookers that had gathered. Faith wanted to yell at them all, scream that her partner was in there and it wasn't a free show, but she just continued to sit on the hood of the car and watch the store.

"How many weapons does Boscorelli carry?"

She started at the voice, turning to see Walters standing beside her. It took her a moment to digest the question. "Uh, two. His nine millimeter and a back-up in an ankle holster."

"Okay, so it's safe to say that the perp now has two, possibly three weapons."

_Great,_ she thought. _Way to make me feel better, Sergeant._ She nodded. "What's the plan?" she asked.

"Well, he's not talking much at the moment, except to scream at me. All we can do is wait for him to calm down enough to tell us what he wants."

She snorted. "You think he's gonna stay calm with Bosco in there?"

"Well your partner better keep his head or he'll lose it, permanently. This guy's on the edge and I don't think it'll take much to send him over."

Faith's stomach lurched at the sergeant's warning. When had Bosco ever managed to keep his mouth shut? She felt her hands start to shake more and gripped them tightly in her lap. _God, don't do this to me,_ she silently prayed. "Have you seen him?" she asked. "Talked to him?"

"The sharpshooter can see Boscorelli. He looks unhurt. So far, the guy won't let me talk to him." The man's face softened for a moment. "I'll keep trying, Yokas. We'll get him out of there."

Faith nodded, but didn't reply. She'd been around long enough to know that it was the gunmen that wrote the script, not the good guys.

* * *

_Ow, ow, ow,_ Bosco cursed internally. Rita, the pregnant woman beside him, was currently having a contraction and consequently clutching his hand in a vice-like grip. "Keep breathing, Rita," he whispered, trying to remember anything he might know about childbirth. Sadly, it consisted only of what he'd seen in the movies and he knew that wasn't necessarily realistic.

"It hurts," Rita groaned.

"I know," he lied. "But you're doin' great." _At least I hope you are._ "So, is this your first baby?" he asked, trying to take her mind off it.

She nodded. "And last if this is what happens," she replied, relaxing by his side. "Have you got any kids?" she asked.

Bosco thought of the baby that Faith was carrying. Technically he did, or at least he had one on the way. But he didn't want to explain to this lady that his partner was pregnant and considering getting rid of the baby. "No," he finally told her. "I don't."

"How about someone special?"

He couldn't help but smile. "There is someone, but it's complicated."

The woman opened her mouth, no doubt to ask why, when the gunman walked around the corner. "Stop talking!" he growled. "Or I'll make it so you'll never talk again. Got it?"

"Listen, man, she's in labor. You need to let her go so she can get to the hospital."

"No one's leaving!" he shouted. "You got that! No one goes anywhere until I get my deal."

Bosco held his hand up, watching the dangerously swinging gun in concern. "Okay, take it easy."

"They want to talk to you. Why is that?"

"They just want to make sure I'm all right, make sure everyone's all right." He reached out a hand. "I'll tell them you haven't hurt us. That you don't want to, okay?"

"This is a trick! You can't trick me!" he shouted.

"It's no trick," Bosco assured him. "You can listen to what I say."

The man hesitated for a moment and then nodded. "Fine," he said, thrusting the phone at him. "But you try anything then you're gonna get it!"

Bosco nodded and took the phone with his free hand. "Someone wanted to talk to me?"

"Boscorelli," came the relieved voice on the other end. "This is Sergeant Walters. Are you okay?"

"Yes, sir, I am uninjured."

"Good, good. What about the other hostages?"

"There are two civilians, both are unhurt but one is in labor."

There was a curse in his ear. "You're not serious."

"As a heart attack."

"You keep a cool head in there, you hear me? You sit tight and let these guys do their job."

"Okay, you've talked enough," the gunman said, ripping the phone out of Bosco's hand. "You stop chatting to your boy and get me my deal!" he shouted, before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Faith had the feeling something had happened, but couldn't summon the energy to get up and see what it was. There'd been no movement from the shop and there'd been no sound of gunfire, so that meant that the gunman hadn't surrendered or used his - or Bosco's - weapon. She knew she should find out, that it could be important, but she wasn't sure she could hear them tell her that Bosco was taking a beating or the gunman had done something else to make an already bad situation worse.

Faith saw Davis walking over to her, a reassuring smile on his perpetually happy face. "They just talked to Bosco. He's okay."

Faith felt herself deflate at the news, letting out a long breath. "Thank God."

"How you doin'?" Davis asked.

Faith glared at him. "How do ya think I'm doin', Davis?" she snapped.

He held his hands up at her harsh tone. "Hey, I was only asking. Bos'd have my head if I didn't make sure you were okay."

She gave a sad smile. "He was going to get me something for my morning sickness," she told him. "I don't even know if he knew what would have helped. He's been really sweet like that."

"We talking about the same Boscorelli?" Davis joked.

Faith smiled, just as she knew she was supposed to. Then she looked down at her hands, before looking back up at him. "He said he talked to you. About the baby, I mean."

Davis nodded. "Yeah. I wasn't tryin' to pry or anything." He shrugged. "He just looked kinda lost."

"It's okay," she assured him. "He needed someone to talk to and I'm glad you were there to listen."

"So the two of you talked last night, after I dropped him off?"

She nodded. "You know, it'd be so much easier if he was being an ass about it."

"I think Bosco's ready to step up to the plate and be a father, Faith. Don't write him off as just feeling obligated. I think he cares about that baby." He paused. "And I know he cares about you."

She smiled a little. "Is that your subtle way of tryin' to tell me you think I should keep this baby?"

He shook his head. "No, that's my subtle way of tryin' to tell you that the father of your baby loves you and you can't use him as an excuse to have an abortion."

Tears pricked her eyes. "What if that's the only reason I have left?" she asked.

"Then you have your answer."

* * *

Bosco wiped at Rita's brow, frowning at the amount of pain she appeared to be in. He knew labor was supposed to be painful, but was the amount of pain she was in normal? He had no idea how to help her and his frustration at feeling so helpless was mounting. He really didn't think he'd be able to hold his tongue much longer. Hell, Faith would never believe he'd stayed cool as long as he had.

"I don't want to have my baby here," Rita choked out, as she finished yet another contraction. "I want to be in a hospital with doctors and nurses..." she groaned. "And drugs!"

The gunman glared. "Would you shut her up!"

Bosco glared right back. "She's having a baby! You can't expect her to be quiet about it. If you'd let her go, then you wouldn't have a problem."

The gunman turned the gun on them. "I won't tell you again, no one's leaving here until I get my deal! So if you don't shut her the hell up, then I will!" he raged and pulled the trigger.

Bosco reacted on instinct, diving over the woman just as the bullet impacted with his back.

* * *

TBC 


	10. My Partner, the Hero

* * *

Sully had just handed Faith a bottle of water when they heard the shot. The plastic bottle fell from her hand, the lid bursting open when it hit the pavement and the liquid spilled out across the concrete. "Oh God," she cried, jumping to her feet. 

"Faith," Sully said, grabbing her as she moved to rush passed them.

"Let me go!" she cried.

"Faith, you have to let them handle it," Davis told her.

"That's my partner in there!" she spat. "I can't sit back and do nothing."

"Bosco wouldn't want you to get hurt trying to look after him," Sully told her.

Her body went limp at that, realizing they were right. Bosco would never forgive himself if she got herself or the baby hurt trying to protect him. "I can't lose him now, Ty," she whispered, knowing he'd understand.

"He'll be okay," Davis tried to assure her. "He has a lot to live for."

A tear escaped. "But he doesn't know that. He still thinks I'm getting rid of it."

"Johnson, confirm shots fired?" Walters asked, hurrying past where the three officers were standing.

"Shots confirmed," came the reply through his radio. "We have a 10-13. I repeat, officer is down."

Faith felt like she was going to faint, gripping Sully's arm hard as she stared toward the store. "Oh, God, Bos," she whispered. "Don't you leave me now."

"Do you have a shot?" Walters asked the sharpshooter.

"Negative. Wait, make that a positive. I have a shot."

Walters looked over at Faith and their eyes locked. "Take it."

A shot rang out. "Suspect is down."

"Let's move in!" the Sergeant ordered. He pointed to Faith. "You stay there until it's secure."

Faith watched, barely breathing as the store was stormed by ESU. All she could think of was getting in there and finding Bosco. The door opened and one of the men called for the paramedics. She pulled out of Sully's grip and ran toward the store. If it was safe for the paramedics, then it was safe enough for her. She pushed her way through the door, eyes scanning the store for her partner.

"I said I'm all right."

Faith looked over to a group of ESU members, having heard her partner's voice. They seemed to part before her and she saw him, sitting on the floor, grimacing in pain. But he was alive and well enough to do his 'I'm fine' routine. Her heart soared with relief.

Doc and Carlos pushed passed her on their way to help her partner, but Bosco waved them off. "You need to help Rita," he said. "She's in labor."

"What about you?" Doc asked.

Bosco seemed to sense her presence then and he looked up, eyes locking with hers. "I'm okay." He looked back to Doc. "It got me in the vest."

Doc nodded. "Okay, but get Kim and Alex to check you out. They're outside. You could have a broken rib."

Bosco nodded. "Just help Rita."

Faith hadn't noticed the woman sitting on the floor beside him until she grunted in pain and he turned to her. "Rita, these are my friends," he told her. "They're gonna take good care of you."

"Bosco, I'm scared."

He moved, turning his body to face her fully. Faith saw that he grimaced at the movement. "It'll be okay now. I'm gonna have someone call your husband and get him to meet you at the hospital." He smiled softly. "You're gonna get your wish, Rita. You'll have this baby at the hospital with all the doctors, nurses and drugs you could want."

She smiled through her tears. "Will you be there?" she asked.

They'd obviously developed a bond during their ordeal, but Faith was surprised that Bosco didn't look uncomfortable by it. "You think I'd miss out on seeing this kid? I didn't let you almost break my hand for nothing."

The woman laughed then groaned, clutching at her stomach.

"Okay, we need to move," Doc said.

Faith watched as Doc and Carlos loaded up the pregnant woman and then headed out of the store. She saw Davis and Sully come through the door, their worried faces clearing when they spotted Bosco sitting on the floor.

"You okay, man?" Davis asked.

"Never better," Bosco replied, but made no move to get up.

"You need a hand?" Sully asked.

He shook his head and slowly started to get up. He grimaced and let out a small groan of pain. Faith was at his side in an instant, Davis on the other side as they helped him to his feet. "Come on," Faith said. "Let's get you out to Kim and Alex."

They walked slowly out of the store, Faith only sparing a passing glance at the body of the gunman, which was now lying under a white sheet. Sully cleared the way to the bus and she and Davis helped him sit down on the back. They both stepped back as Alex swept in, offering her new patient a smile.

"How are you feeling, Bosco?" she asked.

"Like I was shot in the back of my vest," he grumbled in reply.

She nodded and reached out for his shirt, unbuttoning it. "Let's get these off and see what we have."

"Always knew you were just itching to undress me," Bosco smirked.

Alex laughed as she started on his vest. "Shame the bullet didn't deflate that ego any."

"Ah, you love me, Taylor, admit it."

Alex grinned, but didn't reply, passing his vest off to Faith before looking back at him. "How do you want to do this?" she asked, pointing to his undershirt. "I can cut it-"

"You're not cuttin' my shirt," Bosco interrupted. He reached for the hem and started to tug it up.

Faith couldn't help but look as his abs were exposed. She was instantly transported back to that night. The night they'd made a baby. Bosco paused, his shirt half way up his body, and cursed. "Oh crap, that hurts!"

"Bosco-" Alex started to say, but stopped when he quickly finished removing the garment. He was pale when he removed the shirt from over his head and Faith could see he'd started sweating.

"Take it easy," Alex soothed, rubbing a hand over his bare shoulder. "Just breathe easy, Bosco."

Faith had an irrational burst of jealousy as she watched Alex touching her partner. She gave herself a mental slap. Beside the fact that she was pretty sure Taylor and Davis were back on, even if she had decided to keep the baby, she had no claim over the child's father.

"You want some oxygen?" Kim called, from inside the bus.

Bosco shook his head. "I'll be okay," he replied, a touch breathlessly.

"Damn, Bosco."

Faith looked up at Kim's words, seeing she'd moved to the back of the bus and was looking at Bosco's back. Alex peered around the right side of him, while Faith moved closer and looked around his left.

"What?" he asked.

"If that had been an inch to the right then you could have cracked a vertebra," Kim told him.

She was right. There was a red mark and a bruise had already started to form just to the left of his spine. Faith felt faint at the implications. He could have easily been paralyzed tonight, all because she'd been feeling sick.

"Faith?" She focused on him, seeing the look of concern in his eyes. "I'm okay," he assured her.

She nodded, feeling a lump in her throat and then impulsively drew him into a hug. She buried her face in his neck, hiding the tears that refused to stay away. They stayed that way for several minutes and it seemed to her that the rest of the world had left them alone. The warmth of his skin seeped into her soul and she relished the fact that she was in his arms and that he was going to be okay.

Eventually she pulled back, quickly wiping at her eyes and cursing her neediness. She and Bosco didn't do the touching thing and now everyone would be suspicious. "Sorry," she muttered. "Damn hormones."

He didn't say anything, just smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Uh, we should get going," Sully said, reminding her that they weren't alone. "You need us to get the RMP back to the house?" he asked.

Faith nodded. "Yeah, that'd be great, Sul. Just be careful of all the glass from the window." She felt Bosco squeeze her hand tighter at the mention of the blown out window, but she just gave him a reassuring smile.

"You take care, man," Davis said to Bosco, giving him a light tap on the arm. "I'll talk to you later." He smiled at Faith. "You take care as well," he told her.

"Thanks, Davis," she replied.

He nodded and threw an affectionate look at Alex, before following his partner back over to where the RMP's were.

"Okay, Bosco, let's get you over to Mercy for some X-rays," Alex said.

"Do I have to? Can't we just catch up to Davis and get him to take me in the RMP?"

Alex grinned. "Come on, I've got you half naked, you think I'm gonna let you go?"

Bosco laughed, but it ended in a grimace. "Faith, you got your weapon right? I may need some protection."

"Are you sure she'd be able to keep her hands to herself, what with you being so irresistible and all?" Alex asked, smirking.

Faith felt her heart skip and her eyes flew up to meet Bosco's. The look he gave her was intense and she just knew she was blushing. "I'll just go and tell Swersky what's going on," she murmured, and turned on her heel.

"Did I say something wrong?" Alex asked.

Faith heard Bosco sigh. "No, of course not."

* * *

Bosco watched Faith hurry off for a moment and then turned to Alex. "I think I need to lay down," he murmured. 

He saw Alex give Kim a questioning look, but didn't comment. He felt like shit and he was pretty sure if he didn't lie down he was either gonna throw up or pass out.

"Okay, Bosco," Alex said. "Do you think you can get up in the bus by yourself?"

He nodded and gingerly pushed himself up. As he straightened, his head spun and he staggered. "Easy," Kim called, grabbing him to stop him from falling. She eased him down on the gurney, helping him to lie down as his back protested at the movement.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," he muttered, screwing his eyes shut.

"It's okay, Bosco," Kim soothed. "Just try and breathe easy. I'm gonna give you some oxygen."

He felt her place the mask on his face, but didn't open his eyes. He tried to breathe deeply, but that was a difficult task considering his back felt like it was gonna snap in two.

"I'm just gonna cover you with a blanket, okay?" Alex asked, though he felt the blanket over him before he'd even acknowledged her.

"What's going on?"

Bosco opened his eyes as he heard Faith's worried voice. She was staring at him, her eyes only leaving him for a second to flick to Alex and Kim, before returning to him.

"He's fine, Faith," Kim assured her. "Just a bit of shock." She smiled down at him. "I guess playing the hero has its drawbacks, huh?"

He grunted his agreement, but didn't reply. He figured if he didn't move then maybe he would keep his lunch down.

"What do you mean 'hero'?" Faith asked, stepping into the bus.

"Haven't you heard?" Kim asked, as Alex jumped out of the bus and closed the doors. "All the ESU guys are talking about it. Bosco jumped in front of the pregnant woman as that guy tried to shoot her."

Her eyes turned to him as she sat down beside him, her face showing her shock. He shrugged, trying to play down the incident. "I guess I have a soft spot for pregnant women right now," he murmured, through the mask.

"If you're not careful, you're gonna give yourself a good name, Bosco," Kim teased.

"Never gonna happen," he retorted.

Kim smiled. "You feeling any better?" she asked.

He nodded and reached for the mask, but Kim batted his hand away. "Just until we get to the hospital, okay?" she told him.

"I'm okay," he groused, annoyed at his own weakness.

"Bos, please?" Faith asked.

He looked at her and saw her concern for him in her face. Her eyes were pleading with him to allow them to make sure he was okay and he found he couldn't deny her. He nodded and closed his eyes with a sigh.

* * *

TBC 


	11. A Little Faith

* * *

Faith watched as the doctors wheeled Bosco off into an exam room. Logically, she knew he was going to be just fine. He'd be sore, have a broken rib at worst, but he would be fine. She just wished her heart would hurry up and get the message so it would stop beating painfully in her chest. She wished that the overwhelming urge to follow after him and refuse to leave his side would pass so she could start feeling in control of her emotions again.

She sighed and moved to sit in the waiting area. She hated that part of the hospital. The hospital stench seemed to be stronger, the seats hard and uncomfortable. She knew it was in her head, but every time she was sitting there, she was wondering if this was the time that they'd tell her that her partner's luck had finally run out.

"How're you doin', Faith?" Kim asked, sitting down beside her.

Faith shrugged. "I'm not the one that was shot," she replied.

"No, but you were a bit upset back at the scene," Kim pointed out. "And I know how much the hormones mess with your emotions when you're pregnant."

Faith gaped at her. "How did you-?"

Kim shrugged. "Just something Bosco said earlier, about having a soft spot for pregnant women. I got the feeling it was directed at you."

Faith sniffled a little. "I thought I'd lost him tonight, Kim, and he would have died thinking that I didn't want to have his baby."

It was Kim's turn to gape. "Are you saying you're having Bosco's baby?" she asked, shock clear in her voice.

"Didn't you know?" Faith asked. "I figured that was what you were getting at."

Kim shook her head. "No, I just assumed it was Fred's." She sat back in her seat. "Wow."

"This isn't public knowledge," Faith warned.

"I won't tell," Kim assured her.

Faith nodded. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

"Faith?"

Faith looked up and saw Mary Proctor standing by the door. "How is he?" she asked, getting to her feet.

"Complaining, which I guess is a good sign for Bosco."

"Was there a break?" Kim asked.

Proctor shook her head. "Hairline fracture. If we can manage to keep him out of mischief for a few weeks, it'll heal just fine."

"Difficult task," Faith agreed. "Can I see him?"

"Please. You might be able to get him to behave."

Kim laughed. "That's my cue. I'll catch you later, Faith."

"Thanks, Kim," Faith replied, as she followed the nurse.

"Come on!" came the indignant protest, from behind the curtain.

"If you keep complaining, I'll keep you in overnight," Fields threatened.

"But I said I was fine."

"I just want to be sure the shock's worn off, okay? So quit being an ass and enjoy the break."

"You're not still making trouble, are you?" Faith said, smiling at her pouting partner.

He turned pleading eyes to her. "Faith, get me out'a here," he begged.

She shook her head. "Wasn't it you who was talking about following doctor's orders earlier?"

He sighed and slumped back on the bed, grimacing at the movement. "Thanks a lot, Yokas," he grumbled.

She chuckled and pulled up a chair. "Anytime, Bos."

He glared at her before closing his eyes. Five minutes later, he was fast asleep.

"How do you do that?" Proctor asked, when she came to check on him half an hour later.

Faith smiled and shrugged. "I guess after ten years I should be able to control him," she joked.

Proctor nodded, chuckling. "How are you doing, Faith," the nurse asked, her voice turning serious.

Faith sighed and looked away, her eyes resting on her partner's peaceful features. "I guess you saw what happened last night?" Faith asked.

"It was hard to miss," Proctor pointed out.

Faith nodded. "I'm doing okay, Mary." She saw Bosco twitch in his sleep. "It's been a hell of a couple of months, but it's gotta get better sometime, right?" She frowned as she watched Bosco's features tighten and he started to move.

"A nightmare?" Mary asked, as Faith got to her feet.

"Looks like it," Faith replied, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder. "Bos?"

He jumped, waking with a start and gasping for breath. He looked around wildly for a moment, before seemingly realizing where he was and collapsing back on the bed.

"You okay?" she asked, rubbing his shoulder.

He nodded tersely. "I'm fine," he replied.

Faith sighed, seeing he was embarrassed. "How much longer until we can get out of here, Mary?" she asked.

"How are you feeling?" Proctor asked, thankfully brushing the dream under the carpet.

"I'm fine," was the automatic reply.

"Bosco," Faith warned.

"I'm not lying," he assured her, looking at her.

Faith studied him for a few moments, checking his sincerity, before deciding he was telling the truth. "Okay."

"Excellent," he replied, sitting up. "Can you pass me my shirt?"

She did as he asked and he started dressing in record speed. "The pregnant woman who was brought in"

"She's up in the maternity ward. She asked that you went up and saw her before you left." Proctor smiled. "One of the nurses up there said that the woman was pushing a baby out and all she could keep asking was if they knew how Bosco was."

"So she and the baby are okay?" he asked, as he got to his feet.

"They're both fine. Her husband got here just in time for the main event."

He nodded, relieved. "That's good. I think she was a little bit worried having me as her coach," he joked.

"I'm sure she could have done worse," Proctor disagreed.

He shook his head and laughed. "I had no idea what I was doing."

"You did good," she assured him. "Now, I don't want to see either of you in here unless it's work-related." She laughed. "And I don't mean a work-related injury. Got it?"

Bosco laughed. "Yes, ma'am."

Proctor left and Faith fell into step beside Bosco as they left the room. "You mind if we duck upstairs before we go?" he asked.

She shook her head. "You should stop off at the gift shop," she told him.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

"To buy a gift for the baby," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"A gift? I took a bullet for it and now I have to buy it a gift?"

She laughed and they quickly found the gift shop. Bosco chose a white bear with a yellow bow, since Faith pointed out they didn't know the baby's sex. Bosco made her carry it up to the ward but took it just before they entered Mrs. Collins' room.

"Mind if we come in?" he asked, poking his head around the door before walking into the room.

"Oh, Bosco, you're okay?" Mrs. Collins cried, tears immediately forming in her eyes.

"I'm fine," he assured her. "Just some bruising and a cracked rib."

She smiled. "They kept telling me you were okay, but I wouldn't believe them. I couldn't see how you could have been shot and be fine."

"That's what they give us a vest for," he told her. "It did its job."

"Thank God," Mrs. Collins muttered.

Bosco smiled, looking embarrassed by the woman's worrying. "Well, I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doin' and get a look at the one causing all the fuss," told her, placing the bear of her bed.

"It's a beautiful bear, thank you," Mrs. Collins smiled. "Would you like to hold her?" she asked.

Bosco shook his head. "Oh, I'm not real great with babies," he protested.

"You won't hurt her," her husband assured him, gently handing over his child.

Faith watched Bosco as he tentatively cradled the child close to him. She was mesmerized by the sight. He looked so good holding the baby and she could see him holding their own. The sight was almost enough to bring tears to her eyes and she wanted to tell him then and there that he was going to be a father. But it wasn't the right time. This was the Collins' moment to thank their hero.

"She's beautiful, Rita," Bosco told the woman.

"We want you to name her," Mrs. Collins replied.

Bosco shook his head, looking surprised. "Oh, I couldn't"

"Please?" her husband asked. "She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

He looked down at the bundle in his arms and then looked across at Faith. He met her eyes and smiled softly. "How about Faith?" he asked, turning to the Collins'. "After the strongest woman I know."

"Faith Collins," Mrs. Collins said, testing out the name. "I think it's perfect, Bosco, and fitting as well."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well I had faith that you were going to get us out of there," she told him.

Bosco looked moved by the woman's reply and he looked down at the baby, blinking a few times. Faith was sure that she'd seen a tear in his eye as he'd looked away. "We should go now," he said, carefully handing the baby back to her mother. "Let you get some rest."

"I'll never forget what you did for us," Mrs. Collins returned, her own eyes teary.

"Bye," Faith called, as she preceded her partner out the door.

* * *

TBC 


	12. The Decision

"You've been quiet," Bosco said, as they headed back to the precinct. "You still feeling sick?"

She shook her head. "No," she murmured.

He looked across at her, but her eyes stayed focused on the road. "Then what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" she repeated. "How about the fact that you nearly got killed today?" she asked.

"Faith"

She shook her head. "No, don't. I know it wasn't your fault this time. It just scared me, that's all."

"I'm sorry," he replied.

She sighed and pulled over, stopping the car before turning to look at him. "I think I've made my decision," she told him.

He didn't have to ask what she was talking about. He felt his heart stop momentarily, before it took off at a gallop. "And?"

She caught his eyes with hers and held his gaze. "I want this baby, Bos."

"You sure?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly.

She blinked quickly and he could see she was trying not to cry. "Ever since I found out, I've been trying to find excuses to have an abortion. But each one I came up with just didn't seem good enough. Then when you were in that store, I was so scared you weren't gonna make it out and I wondered how I was gonna raise this baby without you. It was then I realized that I'd already made my decision. I just didn't want to admit it."

"Why not?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Because I'm scared."

He was surprised at that. Fear wasn't an emotion he normally associated with his partner. "Of what?"

She shook her head. "Of so many things. I'm not exactly getting any younger and I know you said you were gonna be there for me, but what happens when you find someone and you want to start a family of your own?"

He looked at her, as a tear made its way down her cheek. He reached out and wiped it away, before tilting her chin up so he could look in her eyes. "I already have a family, Faith. They're right here with me."

She shook her head. "Bosco"

"That night, when you asked me to love you, I wasn't pretending." He hoped she understood what he meant. He wasn't sure he was ready to come out and say those three little words yet.

The tears multiplied and she smiled tremulously. "I feel the same," she said.

He smiled at her admission, trying to put everything he was feeling into the expression on his face. Her own smile softened and more tears escaped down her cheeks. Bosco reached out and traced the path of one. "So what now?" he asked, his voice soft.

She shrugged, leaning into his caress. "I guess we just take one day at a time. I need to tell Charlie about the baby. Emily knows, she even figured out you were the father."

Bosco grimaced. "How'd that go down?"

Faith shrugged. "She's changed these last few weeks. Since that night with Fred... my little girl's grown up. She told me she'd support me, no matter what I decided to do."

"You sure she hasn't been swapped?" he asked, chuckling.

Faith shot him a disapproving look, but the edge was taken off by the smile in her eyes. "I wish it didn't take seeing her parents fighting to snap her out of whatever was going on with her," she admitted.

"You think Charlie's gonna have a problem with it?" he asked. He'd always gotten on well with Faith's son, but he guessed he was always seen as the cool uncle and the cool uncle wasn't supposed to get the mom pregnant.

"He loves you, Bos," she assured him. "It'll take us all some time to get used to the changes, but I think he'll be okay with it. I think the hardest thing will be what we tell people at work." She looked across at him. "You know when they find out, everyone's gonna say you broke up my marriage."

Bosco shrugged. "I don't care what people say, Faith. You should know that by now."

"But I care," she rebuked. "I don't want them thinking you did anything wrong." She fixed him with an intense gaze. "You saved me that night, Bosco. Physically, you gave me somewhere safe to stay and emotionally, you saved my sanity. If anything, I took advantage of you that night, because I knew you would never deny me anything."

Bosco grinned, feeling the need to lighten the mood. "What are you talking about? I'm always denying you things. Just last week, I wouldn't let you finish my fries..."

She laughed and playfully smacked him across the chest.

"Ow," he groaned. "Easy on the injured guy."

"Oh, God, I'm sorry, Bos. Are you okay?"

He grinned as she leaned toward him, stealing a quick kiss from her concerned face. "Let's get back to the house so we can call it a night," he suggested.

She smiled and nodded, looking at his lips for a long moment before leaning in for another, longer kiss. "Okay, let's go," she said, once she pulled away from him.

Bosco sat back in his seat, realizing that his back had started throbbing again from the angle he'd been sitting at during their talk. He sighed and closed his eyes as Faith started the car.

"There's one thing, Bos."

He opened one eye to look at her. "What's that?" he asked.

She smiled and pulled back onto the road. "There's no way in hell your putting any kind of tracking device in our baby's ass."

THE END


End file.
